The Feeling of Betrayal
by KoriHiya64
Summary: Natalia, a girl who was rejected by her brother and harassed by other men, has become best friends with Gilbert, a still corrupted man who has been cheated on way too many times. If they try to become more than friends, how does HE handle it? Rated M for a reason or two. NataliaXGilbert and some KatyushaXLudwig. On hold for a bit.
1. Acceptance

Chapter 1: Almost Midnight

The wind danced gently with an icy chill following behind it. Thick clouds of grey were blocking any hint of moonlight. But it didn't matter. It was all the same in Europe at the time...

However, to Natalia, it just added not just to the beauty, but to the mood of the season. Especially in Berlin. Yes, she loved Germany... The country, not the man. She liked how everything was in order. The streets where clean, the lights that reflected off the leathery-looking concrete like it were a motionless sea of dark silver... The people who trembled as she casually strolled by when the streets where busy. It wasn't easy being the feared nation she was. Cruelty and rage were her friends. But she wasn't completely heartless. She still had compassion from time to time. Maybe it was dark aura she shared with her brother that made her look unapproachable...

Her brother...

They have been distant for only two months. But her brother, Ivan Braginski, had rejected her for the last time. Three months ago, Ivan had finally crumbled and agreed to marry his little sister. Her happiness was unexplainable and, for once in her life, she cried. Unfortunately for Ivan, saying he was just as terrified as Lithuania was of him every day was an understatement. He loved his sister very much, but he never wanted to marry her. That would make some weird babies... That and Natalia's jealousy would scare even the great Ludwig into a box that said "Tomatoes". Even if he so much as wave to their older sister, Katyusha, Natalia would have him cornered with a knife at his neck. Natalia planned the wedding for a month and when the time came... He never did.

Her heels clicked against the concrete sidewalk, the automatic street lights flickered on as she passed. Natalia could hear a baby crying from inside one of the houses. A brown bag was being caressed in her arms, filled with fresh bread she picked up from a local bakery just a few minutes ago. She had bought enough for the week her and sister Katyusha where visiting. Maybe a few leftovers...

"I never want to see him again..."

Natalia was deep in thought until, out of the darkness, she bumped into someone. As soon as the two made contact, the light above them flickered on and a small gasp slipped from Natalia's lips. She had to jerk herself to turn around and preventing herself from falling face first, and then she swung her upper body up to stand up straight... But she froze when she found herself face to face with piercing scarlet eyes that seemed to leer in her own midnight blue.

Their eyes locked as if they were held together by string and her eyes scanned the others. The scarlet iris of the stranger's eyes seemed to turn black as it descended into his pupil. Like his eyes faded to a room of shadows where light wouldn't survive. Her midnight eyes, however, saw something so familiar to her. She saw the same kind of anger that sent people running and memories of people cowering, even fainting when they saw those crimson orbs. She wanted to smile, but resisted the urge and remembered that she was staring into the eyes of a stranger. Stares began to wonder, examining his pale flesh and silver hair, the young nation pulled away from the stranger. It was obviously a male.

And he was observing her as well. He memorized her details. Platinum blond hair falling past her shoulders, her large bow was somewhat visible behind her head when she decided to try something new that morning when she was dressing. If he didn't know better, the albino would have thought she had make-up. No one's skin was that perfect shade of a porcelain doll, her lips luscious and pink. Even her eyes had the same effect. Pulling him into a room of darkness where fear was most common in her view.

... Too bad. They broke apart from each other. As beautiful as they both were, they had no time ogling each other with looks of awe.

"Excuse me." the lady of the two muttered, making it sound less like an apology and more like 'Watch it, asshole.'

His eyes leered at the girl, which wanted to send a shiver down her spine. Restrain was needed to stop that. "Clumsy girl. Vat are you doing here at zis time of night?" he demanded, striking the lights next to him with the leather whip in his gloved hands.

"That is none of your concern! Besides, I was just heading back to my hotel, mind you! And I don't have time for your idiocy!" was the young nation's retort.

And with that, Natalia turned on her heels and continued her journey back to the hotel. As she strolled away, the albino could help but hiss something quite nasty in German.

'Just another local.' Natalia thought with no emotion.

She wasn't in the mood to play.


	2. Resistance and Submission

Chapter 2: Resistance and Submission

Oh how she dreaded the days like these. Whenever Katyusha and she would walk around the busiest parts of the countries where visitors from all over the world rummaged and scampered through the streets. Looking into shops and mingling with the street performers, assuming there were some. She could hear German music whenever they neared the center of the busy market. Luckily, the store Natalia was dragged into was close to empty and everything in there was skulls and human organs in a jar... Her sister was just looking at the clothes and avoiding all of the gore that was meant to be bought. But the younger sibling found them strangely alluring.

"What about this, little sister?" Katyusha held up a lovely blouse the color of ash. When held up to the light, you could see an image of a mermaid that was only bone hugging a jar of her skin, hair and scales. But Katyusha didn't seem to notice...

Honestly, Natalia didn't care for the damn shirt. "You're not going to wear it, Katyusha. You just keep them in your demolished closet full of other useless shirts you never wear!"

"I've worn some shirts!" The older sibling puffed her cheeks.

"For like 10 minutes. Then you complain about how itchy they are and bury them in your broken dresser for all eternity!"

Katyusha sighed and hung the shirt on the only shirt rack in the store. "Can you at least try to have a good time, sister? You know we only shop once per trip."

Natalia's compassionate side kicked in and she sighed as well. "I'm sorry. I just hate shopping. It always brings the worst out of me." She turned her head to look outside.

That fact was true. Natalia always hated shopping, whether it's for clothes or food or even now, shopping at a busy tourist market, she despised shopping with a bloody passion, ever since she was in her teens. A crowd bugged the Belarusian and, looking at the past, Katyusha was to blame for it. Every time, when Katyusha would leave her younger sister in an open area to retrieve their wondering brother, she would come back to see that her sister getting sexually assaulted by three other boys her age... It almost killed the Ukrainian every time she saw these horrible sights. Sadly, no one was sure about how far the boys have gotten with her when it comes to actually... Penetrating her. And it was a relief that she was still able to trust her brother... Well, except now, of course... Now, Natalia was 21 and she could defend herself easily with just a simple butter knife. Taught to do so by a 15 year old girl from America, which was very creepy. But even so, Katyusha was mostly content.

A begrudged sigh escaped from the Ukrainian. "Well, I DID wake you up at six in the morning so we could get here... I'm sure there's a coffee shop around."

"You know I don't like coffee, Katyusha..."

The older sibling frowned. "At least get some hot chocolate."

Damn that woman... "They better have hot chocolate..."

No one could resist the hot chocolate... Except the people who were allergic.

XXXXX

Natalia had a somewhat difficult time finding the place until she realized that it was just around the corner of where she came from. I guess it was just the sign that was in German. At least the menus above the cash registers were in English... And French and German. But it was simple. She ordered and waited on a leather chair under a sign that says 'Warten hier'... She didn't exactly know what it said, but she assumed it meant to wait here or something... Either way, if someone has a problem with her choice of location, they can answer with her knife lodged into their SKULL! ... Ahem. While waiting, Natalia tidied herself. Fixing her hair, straightening her dress...

... Dark blue eyes darted around the room. Looks like this spot is popular with teenagers. No wonder you could see the female workers' cleavage. Lovely...

"Oh mein Gott! Da ist er!"

"Hmm...?"

Girls were swarming the entrance of the coffee shop. Each one was squealing like little fan girls...

"H-how did they get here?" Natalia twitched, the sudden high-pitched sounds startling her.

Even some of the female workers of the shop where in the crowd of girly monsters. What where they swooning over? A celebrity? The doors swung open, but the crowd of fan girls blocked anyone behind the wall from acknowledging who just entered.

"Schritt weg von den Türen. Es gibt nichts zu sehen!" Voices thundered, arms denying the fan girls any plea they squealed.

It wasn't until a path was created for the visitor that the Belarusian froze in horror. Her skin was crawling as she watched a tall, young male, running slim fingers through his pure white hair and stride into the building like the crowd wasn't even there. The uniform looked thick, but the clothing that ranked him in the German military brought out his body's perfect figure. He looked too thin to have the muscles of a champion, yet Natalia could tell that lean body is powerful in more ways than one. Silver-tipped whip in his hand and slowly bringing it to his lips, crowd begging for something, ANYTHING, to please their raging needs. Slowly, his tongue glided over the metal tip and lathered it with his hot spit with a smile that only sadistic maniacs could make. Screaming and girls of awe filled the room until they were all shoved out the door by larger military men, leaving the albino man to smile to himself on another job well done.

"Ah, zese fans can get tiresome!" the albino sighed, still smiling. "Verker!" he pointed at the server. "Bring me my usual coffee!"

"Y-yes, sir!"

Well, Natalia was speechless. What the hell was this man? A sick entertainer for teenagers with raging hormones? She wanted to... Just... STAB HIM IN THE FUCKING EYE! ... Her eye twitches.

Seriously though. Why would he come here of all pla-! ... Oh yeah, the remaining workers with their sexy uniforms… ick…

"..."

Silence got his attention. Feeling the being who was still waiting patiently for her order, his gaze was cast to the porcelain girl sitting with her back straight, hands on her lap and face like a emotionless statue. Smile fading and fist clenched, the albino leered at her like he did last night in the shadowed streets. But the anger that was turned towards her was what calmed her. Letting her superior anger management lead, she turned her head away, sticking her nose in the air as a snob would. Platinum blond hair swung to make both a wall and a moment of beauty to resist the male's charming features.

"You... Are zat same girl I saw... Last night..." They came out as caged rage he so desperately wanted to say, his words. But she is just any other female visitor that he can wrap around his finger easily, right? This thinking led to a smirk. "Can I join you?"

Her eyes opened slightly and she lazily turned her head. "This is where you wait, isn't it?" Monotone was recognized in her voice.

"Hm... I guess it is."

Natalia turned away to cover her slight surprise. That look he gave her just now. Was she blushing? That can't be... But it probably was. A naughty smirk graced his handsome face as his tongue slipped out, wetting his upper lip slowly. Restrain was used to keep herself from reacting in any way that could give him satisfaction. To keep her from squirming as the memories came back until...

"So. Vere are you from?" Silence was broken by the albino having a suggestive look in his eyes.

"Hm?"

"Vere are you from? Your accent tells me you're not from zis country." In a whisper, he added 'So does your beauty...'

Natalia sneered. She knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to manipulate her. Finding something that could make her wither. To jump into his arms right now, bite at his earlobe and whisper "Take me now..." while he undressed her... But she was not to be tempted. "I'm just a visitor... Is that seriously the best you got?"

"Hu-?"

"I've heard better from Lithuania and I only stayed with him for 3 seconds!" Her words stung him, but it wasn't enough. "Your temptations are futile against a girl who knows self control! And without that, you are just an albino man that has control over nothing! Now leave me alone! I do not wish to know a sad ass like you!" she ended with her arms crossed and a stern glare that made the man twitch.

Now that pissed him off. "Novon is better than the awesome Prussia, you little rat!"

In one swift movement, and a simple blink from the Belarusian, a sword was jabbing Natalia's chest. The albino man toward over her with a look of disgust and frustration... Too bad for him, her anger control kept her in check. She only gazed at him with only slight interest of how this will play out. Honestly, her insult calm out more bluntly then what she wanted. I guess she was just thinking about those perverts back then...

The thin blade was large in length, bit thin in width. Looking in his bloody eyes, she found the same void she experienced last night. However, Natalia found it more... Terrifying. Like her brother's aura that engulfed him when he became upset. Anger was roaring up inside him, but it didn't matter to the young nation.

Even though it was harsher than she wanted, he deserved the insult. He was a big tease and it just reminded her of her cruel, unforgivable fool of an older brother. For years, she had given herself to brother, practically begged for him to marry her so many times... But all he did was smile, pat her head and walked away. She hadn't seen him in months when she declared her hatred for Ivan, and she refused to see him ever since. Not even Katyusha's pleas or puppy faces could break her. And Natalia wasn't going to let this man control her. Not like those bastards back at home... Best thing to do was ignore his advances and surges of rage and just move on. And if things got violent? Bring it on.

Her eyes shifted to the worker at the cash register, who was shaking violently with her chocolate in his hands.

"Hm. My hot chocolate." Natalia simply stated, as if she forgot the man who was about to slit her throat, and stood up from her seat. "Excuse me, sir."

The Belarusian pushed the blade that was stabbing her skin with her index finger and leisurely strolled over to the cashier.

"Vait a minute!" the German was bemused by the sudden change of attitude. "I vas just threatening you! Hey! Vere are you going?"

"Someone is waiting for me, Mr. Prussia." Her voice was as plain as the grey skies that hung over Germany. "Thank you for keeping me company. But I must leave and probably never see you again. Good bye."

"Vat?"

And the lady with the porcelain skin flung the door open and made a swift escape, her dress blowing in the wind. Prussia followed her outside, but he didn't go any further than the door. Because as the wind began to pick up, he noticed something clinging to the Belarusian's leg... It was a leather black strap that held a freshly sharpened knife against the perfect skin of her leg. Before he could get any more details, the crowd of fan girls, and workers who had to get back inside, swarmed the man classified as Prussia. When he had given up, all he had was a deathly stare at the Belarusian.

XXXXX

There was a slight interference on the way back to Katyusha. A squad of German soldiers, with a large and muscular looking general leading them, where marching to where she came from. Pink stained the cheeks of the general, but the small blush was hardly noticeable. Although, he had amazing eyes that resembled the morning sky. However, Natalia didn't think of it as important until she found her sister looking flustered, yet blank. Something was wrong... Katyusha's cheeks where a hot red like a tomato's skin and her hands had a tight grip on a new dress she bought in the repugnant store of gore.

Natalia was hesitant to ask, but she did anyway. "Uh, what happened, big sister? Anything wrong?"

Katyusha was silent until her little sister nudged her sharply in her ribs. The Ukrainian let out a squeak and coward a bit. But she let out a sweet sigh of relief when she saw the worried face of her beautiful younger sister.

"Oh, little sister! U-um, everything is f-fine!"

"..."

"... What?"

"You know... I hate it when you lie, Katyusha..." Aura of darkness engulfed the Belarusian's body. "You trust me, right?"

The sight made Katyusha want to scream, but she held it back with a swallow. "I-I just... I m-m-mean, I was I-invited to a little p-p-party!"

Anger died down. Well, Natalia could understand her sister's shyness to an event that included unknown people. Especially in Germany.

"During the 10 minutes I was gone?" Natalia asked in a voice of disbelief and confusion. "No offense, sister, but you're not exactly the kind of girl who's the 'life of the party'... As America would say it."

Katyusha's cheeks puffed. "It's not that kind of party, Natalie. It's a formal party... If it was that kind of party, I would have said no... Even if the man was strong and sweet and... Handsome..."

"Eh?"

And just like that, the Ukrainian was gone. Holding the dress to her swollen chest and blushing like the shy little girl she is. Ukraine never was a social kind of country, even with her brother. She spent little time with Ivan, mostly because of her boss ordering her to stay away, but also because she was scared that he has changed. Because of that black aura, because of those damn wars he was forced to suffer through, because of their damn father... But it didn't matter now. His sanity was already gone. And after that, Katyusha didn't bother socializing with any other nations... Except for Hungary and Liechtenstein. It almost made Natalia sad... Almost.

"Big sister, hellooo!"

*Snap snap snap* Natalia's slim fingers snapped right in front of her zoned out sister.

"Huh?"

Natalia sighs again. "Have some chocolate..." she huffed.

Offering the hot chocolate, the younger sibling gave the elder sister a friendly smile. Or at least an attempt of one.

Katyusha looked up and smiled as well. _'Natalia...'_ "Thank you, sister." Bowing, the Ukrainian accepted the cup of hot chocolate and took a sip. It burned her mouth a bit and she squeaked. "Ah! Hot!" she giggled.

That earned a snicker from the platinum blond Belarusian, but it came to a halt. Getting back into serious mode now.

"Katyusha. You still didn't tell me. What happened when I was gone?"

A blush crept up on Katyusha's face again. "Oh... Well..." Where to start? "Ummm... There was, uh, a bunch of Germans in uniform searching the street and one of them... I think he was the leader. But I couldn't tell because he had a gentile face and he looked so calm. Not like they describe the German soldiers in France and America. Well, he came into the shop I was in and began arguing with the owner... But they were speaking German..."

The listener raised an eyebrow. "And, being the curious cat you are, asked him why they were arguing?"

"Well, I thought I could help solve the argument..." Katyusha puffed her cheeks. "Anyway, the German soldier said that I should buy what I need and get out because this place was going to close... I felt sad and I think he noticed. For a German soldier, he had very soft eyes and he was so nice. He bought my dress for me. He said I could keep it if I did a little favor for him."

Being a protective little sister she is, Natalia gripped her knife strap and growled. "What kind of... 'Favor'?"

Katyusha shrugged. "If I'd be his guest at a little party at his... Military base, I guess..."

"... And you accepted?"

"M-maybe..."

... Awkward silence...

"... You did, didn't you?"

"Yes..."

A groan of displeasure left the little sister as she performed a face palm. "Why?"

The older sibling hid her red face from her peeved little sibling, so her breath was muffled. "I don't know! We had such a lovely conversation and he was so nice! And did you see his eyes? They were so beautiful! A-and I didn't want to hurt his feelings!"

"Well, if you're going, then I have to go too!"

"Wh-what?"

Natalia growled. "I can't let you go to a party with a stranger! A stranger in the GERMAN MILITARY!"

"What's so bad about that?"

"They're strong, sister Katyusha! And you... Always have a sore back from your giant sweater cows, so you can't really defend yourself. See the problem?"

That and she's pretty weak for a large country. But she didn't need to remind her.

She sighs. "Alright... You can come... But you need a new dress!"

"New dress?" Heat rushed to Natalia's face.

Katyusha crossed her arms, proud of the fact that she struck a nerve in her stubborn sister.

"Yes. This is a semiformal party and your everyday clothes will not count! Luckily, we still have the rest of the afternoon to find you one until tomorrow night!"

... Oh how this Belarusian dreaded days like this. This time, however, the reason was more of a method of torture than a punishment. Because the one thing Natalia dreaded the most was that Katyusha couldn't commit when it came to clothes... Sigh... It was better than being alone, but with Natalia's luck, this is going to be hell.


	3. Frustration

Chapter 3: Frustration

The car ride home was very... Quiet. It was awkward, too, because the car rides where never this silent. Even when he had nothing to say, Gilbert would unfailingly find a way to gloat about how awesome he was. How he could take any girl he wanted. He could even have five if he wishes. But there was nothing today. His face told the man across from him that he was in deep thought. Something that wasn't pleasant because he had an angry frown and his eyes glowed like a demon in rage.

Ludwig didn't mind silence. He hardly got any at work or even at his own house. It was nice to have piece, but there was a murderous vibe that denied the younger nation any relaxation. He knew he had to say something to his older brother, but... What? Ludwig wasn't the guy who liked starting conversations, let alone continuing them.

Gulping a bit, Ludwig finally spoke. "Vat's vrong, mien bruder? (This... Is gonna suck for me... DAMN YOU GERMAN ACCENTS!) You haven't said a vord ever since ve left for base. Zat is not normal for you."

No response.

"Did somezing happen in the coffee shop?"

Gilbert only grimaced, but he still did not respond.

"Gilbert!"

The older nation brought his fist to strike the car door as he clenched his teeth in frustration. "VAT? Vat do you vant? Can't you see zat I am zinking?" were the words Gilbert tossed out to attack his brother.

Although his face was stone, Ludwig was shocked inside by Gilbert's sudden anger. It wasn't often he'd get upset this quickly. Maybe he's still distressed by Elizabeth's... Faded affection... He thought he moved on from that! It has been a whole year now! Yes, she cheated on him multiple times with Roderick. But don't you think it's about time he'd at least stop thinking about it?

Ludwig gave a heavy sigh, almost sounding like a low growl. "Gilbert... Vat is bugging you?" He wasn't asking. He was demanding.

Groaning, Gilbert covered his blood red eyes and shook his head. "Nozing. It's not important."

"Is it about Elizabeth...?"

The corner of his mouth twitched. "I've told you, Ludvig. I'm over her." Voice shaken and with a twitchy eye, the fallen nation struggled to look his brother in the eye... He looked like a crazy hobo.

It wasn't that convincing, but he let it pass. "Zen vat is it?"

"I said it vas nozing! So shut up and leave me alone!"

"No! I'm your bruder! If somezing is bugging you, then let me try to help!"

"You can help by letting me think to meinself!"

Ugh! Arguing with Gilbert is always a pain in the ass. Ludwig sometimes wonders if he was born half a mule. Sigh... But whatever. Nothing can get him to talk when he's like this, so it was best if the younger nation were to keep quiet. At least Gilbert's face was back to normal. Ludwig couldn't stand that ridiculous face. The awkward air didn't clear until the base was in full view. There were multiple buildings, mostly limited to two floors, except for the hospital sector, which has four.

'Zank Gott, ve're back...' Ludwig smirked to himself while his stubborn brother continued contemplating whatever he's getting into a hissy fit over.

The car stopped in front of a thin, tall building about 7 stories high, the tallest building in the base. A simple water fountain was placed a few feet away from the entrance and soldiers of German and Japanese military were doing strength training.

"EINS! ZWEI! DREI! VIER! FÜNF!" echoed from a drill sergeant while an angry vein on his head was almost ready to pop from his skull.

The German brothers just ignored the enraged screams of the sergeant and continued to their main destination. It was very common around the site. War is on the minds of every soldier, nation, even the superiors of the ruling nations. Around this time, you can't find any peace if you are over the age 21.

"GERMANYYYYY!"

Training isn't the only thing that is common. There's also Feliciano's still-childish voice that seemed to piss everyone off. Without time to react, the Italian's string-bean arms were already wrapped around Ludwig's waste like a belt and tears already staining his uniform.

"GERMANY! IT WAS HORRIBLE! SWITZERLAND WAS YELLING AT ME WHEN I ACCIDENTALLY SPILLED TOMATOE SAUSE ON HIS HEAD AND HE WOULDN'T STOP SHOOTING ME! AND WHILE I WAS RUNNING FROM HIM, I FELL AND SPILLED TOMATOE SAUSE ON LIECHTENSTEIN AND HE GOT EVEN ANGRIER AND SHOT AT ME EVEN MORE! I TRIED WASHING THEIR UNIFORMS, BUT IT WAS A DIFFERENT KIND OF FABRIC THAN YOUR'S, SO I MESSED IT ALL UP AND NOW HE'S SHOOTING AT ME EVEN MORE! PLEASE, GERMANY, HELP MEEEEEEEE!"

Neither German siblings understood any of that. Even this writer has no idea.

"I've only been gone for half an hour! Vat did you do vile I vas gone?" He soon regretted that question because it was answered by an angry Basch Zwingli, already wearing his ornate attire he chose for the occasion tonight.

He gripped his rifle so tight that his knuckles turned pure white and his face was just as red as the tomatoes from Italy. Probably from chasing a certain Italian around the main office building for God knows how long. More or less. Feliciano took shelter in Ludwig's shirt and trembled, his squeaks of fear can be heard too.

"THAT SCRAWNY LITTLE BASTARD DESTROYED MY UNIFORM!" Were Basch's first words that threatened violence towards the three nations. Mostly towards Feliciano. "All I have to wear until I get home are my dress clothes and if it is ruined before the party, then it's $200 out the window!"

The Italian peeked throw a small opening in Ludwig's coat. "W-why don't you just walk a-aroun-nd i-in your boxers? I-I'm sure the girls would like it...?

This suggestion only infuriated Basch further. "You IDIOT! What kind of example would I be setting for my sister? You know she's here too! YOU GAVE HER YOUR CLOTHES AFTER YOU RUINED HER UNIFORM LIKE MINE!" A reminder that pissed him off even more. To the point to where he fire two warning shots in the air and absolutely terrifying the Italian.

"W-w-well-l-l... It's b-b-better than-n her w-walking aroun-nd in h-her underwear, r-rig-?" was all Feliciano could mutter before there was another warning shot. This time it was aimed more towards him and the younger German nation who was brought into this.

"I bet you would love to see that! An innocent little girl in her underwear would be an absolute thrill for you!"

"B-but she's only 12 years old!"

"THAT'S MY POINT, YOU PASTA-LOVING PERVERT!"

Now this was very common. Basch getting infuriated by the innocent Feliciano. Actually, Basch will get in a fight with almost anyone. Even if he's the one who started it. Some neutral country he is...

Through all of the useless bickering, none of the nations took time to acknowledge the still-thinking albino entering the main building. He kept his head down as he passed the furious Switzerland and his rifle of doom. But even if Basch noticed him, he wouldn't really care because he was more focused on destroying something that wasn't even a threat to ANYONE, or anything, rather than the womanizing machine that just entered the building that his sister is still in... (*Gasp*... Oi... Me and my worry about my stories not being very descriptive...).

As he entered the lobby, Gilbert couldn't help but notice how a diamond-shape chandelier was floating above him... Well, not really floating. The almost indestructible string that held it up was almost invisible to his crimson eyes. It was still new to him. They didn't have too many "balls"(Oh shut up), or whatever they're calling it, around the base. But he didn't want to focus on the party. Gilbert still focused on his thoughts.

That girl... She looked like a porcelain doll had been brought to life. Yet, she acted like she had no heart to give him, or anyone, a nice chat. That only happens to him when he's done something wrong, but he only spoke a few words. And it was just a simple question. What did he do wrong? Was his eyes too overpowering? Did his albino appearance freak her out? ... Did she notice that invisible black aura that clouded his body? No. No one could see that. Not even his own brother. Maybe it was because of last night. When he encountered her in the streets at midnight. Did she feel threatened because of last night and assumed that he was an enemy? But it's strange... He doesn't even know why he's even thinking about the porcelain woman. Gilbert has been rejected a few times. Why is this one so different?

He then remembered Elizabeth... Coming back late at night. Sometimes with a saddle… This is kind of scary because you can never figure out what goes on in that girl's kinky head. Once he found a used condom in her pocket and that's when the questions were flying. What is this? Where did you get this? Why would you have this in your fucking pocket! Why have it at all? The questions that kept coming infuriated them both. It led to yelling, screaming, and a frying pan swing in the crotch and then she leaves… Nights where he stayed up, worrying about what she must be doing now. Maybe she's thinking about leaving him for good… It wasn't until two weeks later that he finds her with Roderick… The betrayal he faced that day cursed his heart and brought forth his womanizing ways…

But all he ever felt after that was loneliness. It didn't matter how many women he slept with. They were just the pieces of puzzles that didn't fit. Didn't make him whole. No one to connect with. A few flings here and there, but... It always ended with betrayal. He had thought Elizabeth was it, but apparently she no longer felt the same way. Gilbert was now trapped in darkness. His eyes could show you.

... Damnit. This crap was giving the ex-nation a migraine. He shouldn't stress over this shit before the party. He had to get ready. Gilbert rubbed his temples with his index fingers and slowly made his way over to the elevator. He pressed a button to go up and waited, clearing his mind as he did so. When the elevator opened, Gilbert almost stepped forward. He was interrupted by a familiar little girl wearing a white long-sleeved shirt that was tucked into little blue shorts that reached her knees. In her lush blond hair was a cute little purple bow and she looked up to make eye contact with the Prussian leader.

"Oh..." her voice was gentle and sweet."Excuse me, Mr. Prussia."

At first, the albino was a bit surprised, but it faded into content seeing the adorable girl with her look of innocence. "Oh, no. It's fine, Erika. I didn't see you."

"Do you know where my brother is? He said he would be back with some helpers to get my dress ready." Erika whispered a bit.

She was always such a shy little girl. And being in an unfamiliar country didn't exactly help much. But it did make her cuter!

"He's outside bullying Feliciano." Was his simple reply, complete with a shoulder shrug. "Nozing I can do anyzing about."

"I see... Well. I should probably stop him. He's been doing this for a half hour..."

"But aren't you mad at Feliciano too? I mean, he ruined your uniform. Right?"

The young nation slightly smiled, which kind of confused the albino. "I was a little peeved at first. But he was nice enough to offer my brother and me temporary clothes until he... Tried to wash ours. He failed, but it's the thought that counts."

So true...

"But what about you, Mr. Prussia. Why are you crying?"

… Crying? When she mentioned it, he finally felt a tear streaming down his eye. Following a road of water that was left by many others before it. Out of embarrassment, he quickly rubbed the streams of water. "I-I'm not crying! I just haven't cried in so long zat mein tears are starting to leak out! I'm too awesome for tears of weakness!"

This response wasn't too great for Erika. She was pouting slightly, yet it made the albino want to just scream. "It's not healthy for a young adult to bottle up their emotions. It leads to stress and it effects everyone around you."

... Was he really that easy to read or did she get a lot of practice in reading people's emotions.

"I should go rescue Mr. Italy."

"Hm? Oh, right. Um, ja. You go do zat. I need to change. Auf Wiedersehen."

She stepped out of the elevator, he stepped in. Pressing the 4th floor button, Gilbert waved goodbye to Erika until the doors shut. A sigh rushed from his lungs and he let his back lean against the bars... So his frustration and anger affects everyone around him, eh? Maybe if he's more calm and collective...

Maybe he could be more approachable to that one girl... But, then again. What are the chances that he'll ever see the woman with the porcelain skin ever again?

**XXXXX**

**EDIT: Looks better to me now! Yay! I feel like it ties in more with my other chapters... At least for the next one.**

**Translate:**  
**Eins, zwei, drei, vier, funf = One, two, three, four, five (German)**  
**Auf Wiedersehen = Goodbye (German)**


	4. Friendship

Chapter 4: Friendship...

_'Shit, this fucking dress is itchy!'_

It was night time yet again, about ten minutes past eight. Natalia was impatient while Katyusha fixed the wolf grey bow of the gown that hung just above the Belarusian's little butt.

She couldn't keep an irritated growl from escaping her throat. "How much longer is it gonna take you, čort vaźmi!"

A giggle was heard from her sister. "Oh, calm down, Natalia. These bows are a little difficult, but I almost got it. Just stay still."

"I hate this dress..." Natalia hissed quietly as she tapped her foot impatiently.

Katyusha smiled. "No you don't. You're the one who picked the dress. I even fixed it a bit for you so it could feel like your normal clothes."

"... Well, it's itchy..."

The older sibling puffed her cheeks in annoyance. It's always something with her. "Well, too bad. You agreed to this party without anyone inviting you in the first place, so there's no backing out."

"I never said I was backing out! I'm just saying that this dress is very uncomfortable..."

Katyusha stood up, still beaming at her work. "But you still look beautiful, sister." she said with bottled up excitement.

This was true, as much as the Belarusian wanted to contradict this. The dress hugged her body well, even though she was very thin. Natalia's gown was fiddled with a bit, with the help of a certain Ukrainian, so the lower part could look like an actual ball dress. Floral designs, resembling most of Germany's native flowers, graced her outfit with the colors of grey and Berlin Blue, complimenting the cold iris of her midnight eyes. Natalia also wore a light colored cloak, mostly because her dress was cut a little too low for her liking and she had no choice but to use her everyday shoes. They only had enough time to find the dress. After that, all the good shoe stores were closed. But it didn't matter. It went good enough with her dress. She still wore her cute little bow, but Katyusha played with it to make it more lose so the fabrics could flow with her sister's hair. Also, she wore grey elbow-length gloves. Like Katyusha said, Natalia was beautiful.

She didn't want to reply. She just pouted like a little child in trouble for hitting another and her sister couldn't help but giggle. "Sh-shut up!" Natalia growled in irritation. "You still look better than me..."

Katyusha had a more simple dress. It was a solid dark gold-colored dress that hung down to her ankles. Printed on the bottom right part of her dress, that stretched to her hip, was the shadow of a sunflower, Katyusha's favorite flower. However, the dress is strapless, so every time she takes a breath, her breasts look as if they could pop out. But other than that, she was also gorgeous... Still, she needed to cover up that chest.

It REALLY bugged her. "Seriously, sister..." Natalia begin in a monotonous voice. "Your boobies are gonna fall out. Why don't you wear something that can cover those?"

A frown appeared on Katyusha's lips and she was a bit confused and annoyed by the sudden change of topic. "How?"

"Hmmmm..." Idea moment! With a light grin, the younger nation fished out her sister's dense scarf that was as wide as paper and long enough to wrap around Natalia's scrawny waste 13 times from her sister's bag. "Here Try this."

Now Katyusha was surprised. "A scarf? Why?"

"Many reasons, sister. But the most important one is that it should draw attention away from your colossal knockers."

"Quit calling my boobs different names! It's very rude!"

"You have a rude little sister. Deal with it like I have to deal with this itchy dress, now try on this scarf!"

"Ugh! Fine!"

Giving a begrudged huff, Katyusha sort of yanked the thick scarf from the other nation. She quickly wrapped the clothing around her malnourished, yet silky, neck once. The rest of the scarf falls down to her knee.

"Soooo... How is this supposed to cover my chest?"

"You're wearing it wrong!"

"Huh?"

Natalia reaches up and fixes the neckwear so it could cling around the shoulders and arch downward. Just enough to cover practically all of her cleavage, and then let the rest just left the rest to dangle on her shoulder. "There! Better!" a smile grew on Natalia's lips. "Now you look less like a bimbo!"

"Bimbo?"

Wow. Mean Natalia is mean. Before Katyusha could scold her blunt little sister, the one with longer hair became serious once more and her eyes turning darker like the nighttime sky.

"Seriously now, Katyusha." Voice stern and cold, Natalia eyed the clock. They had ten minutes before they needed to leave, according to her sister. "What are you going to do there? At the party."

She tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?" her voice was so innocent, unlike Natalia's, which sounded more like she'd seen things you wouldn't dare imagine.

Like Katyusha has felt for her little sister, Natalia was so worried about her innocence. The purity that made her so sweet like honey... She's lucky, unlike Natalia. No, the nation wasn't sure if she still had her purity, but she was almost certain that she was tainted... How those monstrous teenagers would fondle her when she pleaded for them to stop. She would always pass out or get knocked out by one of the boys when she would put up a struggle. It wasn't her fault, she knows that. Yet a little part of her felt like she has lied about her purity, saying she never had a first. Maybe not a first true love, excluding her brother because it was mostly one-sided. But a first... "Encounter" with a male. Natalia envied her older sister. She never had to go through all of that shit and Natalia was going to keep it that way.

"What do you plan on... Well, doing for this party? With the man who invited you?"

_'Oh dear.'_ "Natalia..." Katyusha exhaled a breath she was holding, even though she didn't remember taking a breath in the first place. "He just wants me there as a guest. To just, you know, have fun. Maybe dance with him."

"Dance with him?"

"That's kind of the point of these little parties. To dance and mingle with others?"

_'Unless it's just a business party and the guy just wants a distraction from boring old guys talking about their plans for war. Maybe get her drunk off of vodka or beer or whatever those German bastards drink and take her to the back room to... To...'_

Thoughts like this were dangerous and it frightened the fragile sunflower nation. The face Natalia was making looked like she was in pain. Not physically, but mentally. Like she was listening to nails on a chalk board with an excruciating migraine. And it left the large-breasted nation shocked for a moment.

But Katyusha glanced at the clock and noticed that they had to go. Now. "Oh, don't worry about whatever you're thinking, Natalia! We have to go now! We need to meet the German guy at the coffee place!"

Natalia snapped out of her anger, but it was replaced with bewilderment. "Wha-? He's not picking us up here?"

"Well..." there was a pause when Katyusha was pushing her sister out the door and into the elevator. "I thought you'd get upset if I told the soldier where we were staying..."

... Natalia smiled. "Thank you..."

XXXXX

The walk was a lot shorter than Natalia remembered. It only took five minutes to walk to the coffee shop. Maybe it felt so long last time was because she was tired that morning. Even so, she was already exhausted. They've only been here in Germany for two days and already they've got an adventure. But she had to admit, it was better than the time they visited Elizabeth in Austria and Antonio was visiting as well... And so did Romano... God, there were so many boob jokes and "those crazy Russian perras..." spilling from his filthy mouth. Long story short, she ended up stabbing him in the leg three times. Almost got his balls, but he moved to damn quick... Damn Italian... Anyway, it was freezing outside, under moonlight. Just like Natalia remembered it...

They didn't have to wait long. Two more minutes, a fancy little black car came rolling in and the driver got out to open the door for the two lovely countries. Inside was that same man from yesterday, only he was in a black suit and he didn't have his hat on. His hair was golden and slicked back neatly; his eyes were a sky blue with a hint of a frost color to really bring out a sense of hospitality. It threw off the Belarusian a little.

The smile he gave a was warm and Natalia witnessed her own sister melt a little with a pink blush.

"H-hello, sir!" Oh god, she sounded so nervous! "You look quite dashing!" Cheesy, but cute.

"Hallo. And zank you. You look lovely as vell." He greeted back, raising an eyebrow when he noticed the younger, angry looking doll standing next to her. "You didn't tell me you vere going to bring a guest vith you."

Wow, his voice is deep!

"I-I'm terribly sorry, sir! This is my sister. She was worried about me going alone so she... Decided she was coming. I-I hope its ok with you."

... His friendly smile returned. "Of course. I don't mind. I vas just a bit surprised. Shall ve take our leave?"

Katyusha gave one of her famous cheeky smiles, to which the German reacted with a hot pink blush, and nodded. She quickly, yet cautiously entered the car, trying not to stretch the leathery dress, and sat across from her German acquaintance, followed by her paranoid little sister. Once inside, the door shut, the car started and so began the time for Natalia to find out a little more about this soldier... If she cared.

He was the first to speak. It was just a simple introduction. "First of all, I vant to tell you mien name. I am Ludvig Beilschmidt. I am nation that controls Germany."

_'... Really?'_

Katyusha paused, but then smiled. "Oh, really? Wow! Leader of Germany? That's neat, right, sister?" she turned to a spaced-out Natalia looking out the window.

"... Da. Sure." was all she replied.

Ignoring the girl's uninterested state, the bubbly Ukrainian gave her focus back to the man named Ludwig. "Well, my name is Katyusha Braginskaya. I'm visiting from my country, Ukraine."

"Your country?" Ludwig's face had the expression of confusion, which is common in this story for some reason.

She giggled at this. "Da. I am the leader of Ukraine."

Smirking and leaning forward a bit, Ludwig replied, "Vow. I didn't really believe it..."

"Didn't believe what?"

"I've heard zat even zough the leader of Ukraine vas Ivan's older sister... I didn't imagine her being zis enchanting..." he looked away quickly after saying this. "I-I'm sorry. I know ve have just met and all."

Aaaaaand, Katyusha was in her adorable, yet annoying, giggle fits. Her face was like a pink rose. "Y-you flatter me, Mr. Ludwig! Ahahaha!"

How could Katyusha trust this man so much already? She just met him, but she acts as if they've known each other longer than a few hours. Natalia wasn't too surprised, however. Her sister was always like a cute little girl in a retirement home. All of the residents loved her... All of the residents loved her...

And then there's the sister. The girl that scared everyone away. Originally, she thought it was just her brother. She hung out with him so much; she saw the true terror from many people around the Earth, including the other nations, when Ivan took one step into the room. His face so soft and gentile like a child's, yet the aura that resembled the devil's black fire coiled over his body and jumped to everyone that could feel fear. Natalia and Katyusha never experienced this themselves, so the young sister nation assumed it was because of her brother was why she had no friends...

But much later, after declaring her hatred for the tall nation, the Belarusian began witnessing the truth. It wasn't just her brother that people feared. When she entered her home for the first time in weeks, her helpers shuttered when speaking and pretended to be busy to avoid her. She enters the grocery store to buy sunflower seeds to eat for a snack, everyone clears the isles in panic while she "lurks". She looks at someone in the eye; they get a panic attack and nearly die from it. Soon. The nation realized that... She was just like her brother when it came to the people. Unapproachable. Frightening. Monstrous. It didn't matter how or why she got that same aura. Whether it's from hanging around her brother too long, just being related to him or because her tainted soul created it, it didn't matter. Belarus was a feared nation leader and she's too scary to even try to get to know her...

The car ran over a bump in the road, the jolt of sudden movement shocking Natalia back to reality. Now that she was back to Earth, she noticed it had become awfully quiet in the car, except for the obvious breast movement and sound coming from her busty sister. Unluckily, her scarf had slipped off and BAM! Boobs the size of beach balls. The dress still hugged her tight, so all was seen was a ton of cleavage.

Ludwig almost had a heart attack from the sudden show of skin and Natalia heard him mutter "Mien Gott!" before he looked away with a carmine color on his cheeks. Fast as light, or close to it at least, the busty Ukrainian recovered her lost item and fixed it to its proper position once again.

"I-I'm terribly sorry, M-Mr. Ludwig, sir!" she squeaked.

"I-its fine, Katyusha..." shaking his head, the German looked back up at Katyusha and smiled an innocent smile. Kind of hard to pull off when his voice sounded husky...

Before he could say anything else, the car stopped. There was a pause, then the door was opened by a rather short young man, about the age of 12, wearing a bellhop boy uniform and he was just so ADORABLE!

"Ah. Here ve are. Vell, shall ve, Ms. Katyusha and Ms..."

He waited for the younger sibling to answer him and she complied, but in an arid tone. "Natalia."

"Ms. Natalia."

XXXXX

The party was more relaxing than expected. The room was beautifully adorned with massive chandeliers and crystal-like decorations that shimmered throughout the room, bringing light even to the Belarusian's darkened eyes. Tables were set out with small treats and wurst on toothpicks on lovely little platters. There was punch too, but bottles of some kind of alcohol and juice sat next to the bowl. Natalia wanted to leave the party sober, so she kept her distance and just went with water. Music was played by a certain Austrian man and the melodies urged Natalia to sing like an angel. But, she'd rather keep her dignity than to try and fail at singing. Damn that fancy man's music... But the other guests seemed to like it just as much as the doll as well.

Men leading and women following along with delighted smiles, many danced with the melodies. They all looked so happy... Midnight eyes scanned everyone's expression. Happiness...

Why isn't it working on her? Shouldn't a positive atmosphere give her a positive emotion? Instead, she felt... Out of place, sitting back behind a table and near a corner. Natalia feels as though the nice atmosphere didn't want her there. Like she was a virus trying to attack a host... At least, that's how it felt to her. Even when a guest noticed her and told her she was pretty... Before running away from her chilling glare.

Where did her sister go? Natalia hated being alone. It made her think about the most ridiculous topics that she shouldn't worry herself over. And she didn't even notice a man creeping up on her...

"Bonjour, petite fille!"

Oh fuck.

His voice? Enchanting. His skin? Smooth like a rose petal. His hair? Beautiful like Repunzel's. His choice of approaching the girl at all? Well, let's hope he gets slapped.

"Enjoying ze party, dame Biélorussie?" asked the handsome Frenchie with a look of softness and a smile that could only be imagined in fairytales. "Would you like to dance with moi?"

With a voice like a demon, she hissed, "Go away, Francis."

"Oh, my little cherry blossom, you cannot resist zis sweet mug or zis body that was crafted by Ancient Rome himself!" Francis sang while posing. "My beauty must be shared with another beautiful creature such as yourself to create harmony and give ze world ze peace it needs to become a land of purity!"

_'Oh dear God, not this again!'_ the Belarusian in dismay shook her head and tried to just ignore him, but he then took her hand and bestowed a kiss.

"Please, my little flower. Dance with moi and create peace?"

Damn this Frenchie! He does this every single time they meet! "Let us sing to make peace!" "Let us dine together for peace!" This whole "make peace" thing was just Francis' way of getting into a girl's skirt, if you couldn't already tell. He's just trying to make it sound sweet... The French bastard.

No matter how sugar-coated his words were, Natalia could always see the sex-crazed teenagers from years ago on this man. It disgusted her, but she wasn't going to waste vomit on this atrocious excuse for a gentleman.

He continued planting velvet kisses up her arm until she withdrew it from his grasp with a frustrated growl and gave him a nasty slap on the cheek. "Stop it, Frenchie! I cannot dance with your disgusting self!"

Francis gasped as he rubbed the hand print on his cheek. "Is zere something wrong, my little chaton? Why can't you dance with me?"

Natalia paused. " B-because..." There was panic in her mind... _'Because you sicken me and you talk to me with words of false love!'_ she wanted to scream at him. But even THAT might not be enough to repel the persistent man of lust. With no time to plan properly, Natalia nabbed the closest man and dragged him back to Francis. "I already promised this guy I would dance with him."

The look on Francis' face: priceless... I'll let you imagine his appalled expression.

"H-him? You're dancing with HIM? Comment pourriez-vous accepter de danser avec un homme qui utilise les femmes?"

"Da. And don't bother waiting for the next dance because... Because... I only dance with one person per party!"

With that being said, Natalia hauled her unfortunate new dance partner to the crowd of dancing couples. And just to add icing on top, the young nation let the captured pawn lead the dance, even though he was quite befuddled by the whole situation and stubble for five seconds.

After that, things went smoothly. Francis watched as Natalia did a simple waltz with the man until he began getting ideas and running off to find his British "friend". Minutes passed and the song came to an end. Natalia tried to pull away from the man and bid him farewell... However, he didn't let her. She struggled and tugged again, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Hey!" she snapped, still trying to pull away. "Let go! The songs over! I don't feel like dancing anymore!"

His hand caught her jaw and rubbed it slowly. Natalia felt herself... Relaxing? What kind of pressure point is that?

"Calm down, Fraulein..."

Th-that voice...

"If you're done dancing for ze night, zen you might as vell leave now."

She didn't want to look... Her head told her otherwise and she unconsciously looked up. Her nighttime eyes met with demon red eyes. The same eyes she never wanted to see again.

Natalia groaned in displeasure. "Not you again!"

The albino man smirked and took her hands in his. "You're not happy to see me, Fraulien? I'm happy to see you." cooed the new creeper as he positioned their hands back to dance again. "Let me have this next dance with you, mien liebe?"

"What? No, I-!"

He didn't listen. He just turned to the fancy pianist with a smirk. "Hey, fancy ass! Play a song for me and mien partner! And make it awesome!"

"Listen to me! I don't want to dance!"

"Awwww. Please? Just vone dance?" He pulled her closer, their bodies now touching. "A slow dance. Then I'll let you go."

"Yo-you evil laĭna!" Natalia spat, trying to remove herself from him.

He chuckled. "Gilbert."

"... Wha?"

"Gilbert is my name. Not evil laina. Gilbert Beilschmidt."

"Beilschmidt..." Natalia repeated... Until it came to her. "You're related to... Lud-?"

Gilbert hushed her quickly. The music began gentle, soft and slow. People who were dancing made room for the two to dance alone... But they're all staring at them in the strangest way. Like they were demons. It felt so familiar to her, Natalia felt sick...

"Somezing vrong, mien liebe?"

Natalia looked up with wide eyes. "What?" She was just standing there, staring back at the crowd before he got her attention. "Oh... I was just thinking..."

And they began. Their dance pattern was slow, just like the music. His caress was delicate and she felt safe for once in years. The stares from others, they all disappeared. And she was alone... With him... Footsteps became more enthusiastic and more effort was put into the dance as the music continued. He spun her a few times, watching his simple moves he led being performed by the lovely doll he danced with. The tempo began to change, however. It was getting faster and it sounded less like the original pianist.

Now the song, it was no longer the same. It was a different one that held an eerie feel. But they still danced. For some reason, they didn't bother questioning it. It felt right to the dancing couple. Now their thoughts were only on each other and their dance. They thought as one, they preformed as one. He lifted her into the air and she flew with him... Not literally. As he slowly brought her down, the music turned tender and mellow. When she returned to the floor, they restarted the slow dance the man intended on doing at the beginning.

"You're better zen I zough, Fraulien." there wasn't a hint of sarcasm in Gilbert's voice and Natalia hid a slight smile.

"I've... Never really danced like this before. No one has ever wanted to be my partner." mumbled the girl with the porcelain skin, her tone becoming lower with sorrow.

This caught the albino off guard. She's showing deep emotion to him? That was a first. "But, vhy not? Who doesn't vant to dance viz you?"

"I don't know. I'm probably just a monster to them." her voice was becoming nothing but a whisper. "They always hide from me. They want nothing to do with me because I'm always angry..."

"Vhy are you angry?"

The answer ate his heart: "Because I'm alone..."

_'She's alone...?'_

"I hate being alone. Something bad always happens when no one is around to see it. People don't understand why I'm so angry all the time because they don't see that I'm getting over the fact that I am a target. And they can't understand what has happened because they think I'm just a bomb of rage that no one wants, so they ignore me! Not even my own beloved sister can make them understand! It's so frustrating that they won't take the time to think that maybe there's a reason why I am so upset all the time instead of thinking I'm just a little demon out for blood! And when I try to defend myself... They just see violence, not self defense... So they stay away... And I'm alone and angry..."

...

There was a long pause and she began to regret telling him anything.

_'How can I spill myself to this man?'_ Natalia began to contemplate her actions when she realized she just revealed too much information to a man she just met. Now that he knows she's hated, he could use that against her! Maybe. She didn't know, she just spilled part of her life to him and now she felt like dying right where she stood.

Natalia was about to pull away and go back to her corner, but she was jerked back into an embrace. Gilbert's embrace. She was so confused, but it felt nice... No one outside of her family has ever hugged her. So it felt kind of awkward too. The shorter nation didn't know what to do. Does she... Hug him back?

"Fraulien..."

Natalia looked up and was caught by his eyes once again, his irises turning a soft dark pink for some reason.

"How do you deal vith it?"

Now she was confused. "Deal with what?"

He gulped. "Einsamkiet... Loneliness..."

"Oh... Well... I don't know... I just... Continue."

"How do you live viz it?"

"I ignore it... Until it overwhelms me... Then I cry... Alone..."

Gilbert grunts, his grip starting to loosen around the Belarusian's petite waste. What should she do now? Walk away? No. She actually enjoyed his company for some reason... Maybe he wasn't the best person in the world when he isn't acting all deep and emotional, but maybe... He could help her with her loneliness. He was lonely too, right? Maybe... Just maybe...

"Fraulien..."

"Natalia..."

Gilbert looked down at her. She was refusing to look him in the eyes.

"Natalia is my name. Not Fraulien. Natalia Arlovskaya."

Wow. He didn't know what to say. So all he did was smile.

"Natalia... Vould you like to be mien friend?"

Her head shot up and her eyes shot open wide to show Gilbert her midnight blue eyes that had become glassy. He could tell she was holding back tears and he didn't mind it.

So he continued. "If ve become friends, ve vill support each ozer and ve'll stand proud and tall. Ve'll comfort von anozer and have fun just hanging out. For ze good of us both... I'll ask again. Vill you be mien friend?"

Tears spilled from her face and she gasped, finally unloading her held-back sorrow and letting the bitter water sprinkle down her cheeks. Natalia buried her face into his chest, dampening part of the fancy black uniform he chose to wear for tonight. Gilbert didn't care. He just wanted her answer. But he waited for her to calm herself. She looked up again and it broke Gilbert's stone face he tried to keep. She looked... So weak... But adorable. The black aura that would radiate from her figure turned white and angelic. The iris of her eyes was not a midnight blue, but a deep ocean blue. Those pink lips of hers were glossy and he felt like it was a magnet. It was hard to keep him from just pouncing on her._ 'I'm trying to befriend her, not molest her!'_

"Do you promise... You'll be my friend forever?" husky and still holding back more tears, Natalia asked him in a voice only a delicate princess could have.

"I promise, Frau Natalia."

She was complete. She was content. She was overjoyed as they stepped away from the dance floor.

However, they couldn't hear the giggle of a little girl. The pianist who paused the time flow to listen to the whole conversation between the nations. In a giggling fit, she put the time back into play and stepped away from the piano.

"Oh, how I adore stories like this! I can't wait to tell New Blood of my work!"

Ok. Now for a fun fact.

**I used the color "Berlin Blue" for Natalia's dress. Berlin Blue is also known as Prussian Blue, apparently. It made me laugh, really. X3**

**Ok, now for some translation:**  
**Cort Vazmi = Damn it (Belarusian)**  
**Perras = Bitches (Spanish)**  
**Mein Gott = My God (German)**  
**Bonjour, petite fille = Hello, little girl (French)**  
**Dame Bielorussie = Lady Belarus (French)**  
**Moi = Me (French)**  
**Chaton = Kitten (French)**  
**Comment pourriez-vous accepter de danser avec un homme qui utilies les femmes! = How could you accept to dance with a man who only uses women! (French)**  
**Fraulein = Miss (German)**  
**Mien Liebe = My dear (German)**  
**laina = (I FORGET! AHHHH! Someone help!)**  
**Einsamkeit = Loneliness**

**I hope you enjoy it. This is my longest chapter yet. XD**


	5. Devotion

Chapter 5: Devotion

It had been five months since the promise had been made. And it was kept well between the feared nations. At first, it was just mild friendliness. A relationship that acquaintances would be familiar with.

For the rest of the week Katyusha and Natalia visited Germany, the German brothers would be their tour guides around their homeland. They went to museums, restaurants and the sisters were even able to visit the base again. They became acquainted with Feliciano too and he was so gracious enough to cook a five-star meal of pasta the night before the sisters had to leave. Before Natalia and Katyusha boarded the plane, they gave their numbers to the two Germans to keep in touch.

With Natalia and Gilbert, it started off with him calling her once a week. They'd talk about their day; maybe ask a question about each other. After a month, it turned into three times a week. They would talk for an hour, say goodbye and hang up. Over time, they've learned so much about each other. Natalia even caught on to his annoyingly high ego that is now known throughout ALL of the nations. But she found it quite... Cute. To say the least. Plus, it was amusing to poke fun at his ego by reminding him that he is a fallen nation. How did she find that out? Let's just say that Ludwig needed some revenge when Gilbert showed Katyusha his... Ahem, "books" he had in his closet. Unfortunately for Natalia, Gilbert found out about her formal and somewhat serious personality. So he began giving her nicknames that bugged the hell out of her. Nicknames like Natty, Natalie, Lea and Bell. Occasionally, he calls her babe just to spite her and she always falls for it. It's funny to piss off the quick-tempered nation when you know they can't do anything about it!

But other than the amusement they got from trying to tick each other off, they grew really close. Now, they call each other every day. Unless they have a meeting or something important, they never fail to call each other. Except one time where they texted each other during their meetings, but Natalia was caught and her punishment was her cell phone had been taken away. She was like a high school girl getting caught by a teacher. Luckily, she still had her house phone.

And the laugh they shared when they returned home? She remembered it for days. Natalia couldn't remember the last time she laughed a true laugh, or if she even laughed at all in her lifetime. Either way, it felt so good to laugh. And Gilbert would agree with her. He hasn't felt absolute happiness since he and Elizabeth went their separate ways. Maybe it was only a year to some people, but it was ages to Gilbert. He felt so dead. So lifeless. Like he was a skeleton drinking beer. It would just go right through him and he would feel no different. Now, just the voice of his little friend was all it took to make his smile almost permanent. She revived him and gave him the ability to feel again and he was thankful for it.

But after a while, there was a strong impulse in his mind... He asked her if she ever had a boyfriend. And his heart skipped a few beats when she said no. But why would he ask such a question? Hopefully, he was just curious and just pushed the thought away.

XXXXX

Another month had passed and Gilbert had decided that he wanted to visit Natalia's country. She was delighted to hear the news, but was disappointed when she heard he had an important meeting he and his brother needed to attend to in five days. So he could only stay for four. Natalia tried to get him to stay longer, but it just ended with her agreeing to his four day stay.

"I promise zat ze next time I visit, I'll stay longer. Ok, Natty? I'll see you in a few hours." the albino had said to her before Natalia said her goodbye and hung up.

Like I said, the Belarusian doll was disappointed that he would only stay for two days. So she had to plan wisely for what they should do while he was there... Honestly, she didn't know what to do with him. All they ever did was talk. From what she learned so far when having a friend is to talk, encourage and be a little playful with them. She wanted to do more, but she didn't know what more was...

Time passed. She had to pick him up soon. Natalia called one of her servants to drive her down to the airport to pick up her friend. She sat in the back, wondering if his appearance changed at all. Did he change at all? Does he wear something different now? It took some time, but halfway there, it hit her... Where the hell is he gonna stay for four days? One of the downsides of stalking her brother for almost her whole life is that she hardly knew where everything was. She knew all of the national buildings and important crap like that, but when it came to businesses and hotels, she was just as lost as he would be. What was she going to do? If Natalia was going to guide the German around her country, she had to know where she was going! The panicking Belarusian felt her stomach tie in a knot. Oh God, if she got lost while escorting him around, she would feel like a big fool. And if she got one of her workers to show them around, she could just stab herself right there.

Then she remembered that she was suppose to be thinking of a place for Gilbert to say, not feeling like a idiot.

Well, now she had no choice. Natalia arrived at the airport and Gilbert was waiting right there with other women surrounding him. Swooning over him... And he was just standing there with a blank expression. But he soon smiled when the car he had been waiting for pulled up in front of him and it turned into a cheeky smirk when Natalia stepped out.

"Dobry dzień." she greeted, returning his smile and bowing.

"Hallo." he made it simple just to spite her, didn't he?

Yet she still smiled at him. She hadn't seen him in so long, the doll felt so anxious and excited about seeing his smug albino face again it didn't matter if he was going to be an annoying little bastard for the whole trip. He wasn't, though. Their playfulness towards each other made her giggle. Natalia's smile grew when she noticed that all of the disappointed women began to walk away. After she re-entered the car, she patted the seat next to her and he got in with her, setting his suitcase on the floor of the car. During most of the car ride, the two friends both stared at each other. Trying to memorize any changes they might have gone through.

She smiled. His face looked happier. Healthier. Last time Natalia saw Gilbert, she could see in his eyes that they were painted with death and it made her feel depressed and she just wanted to rip them out of their sockets. But now there was a glow. His eyes showed her their true beauty instead of using shadows to hide their lovely details. She could've sworn she could see a star pattern in them... This made her heart leap a few times. Was this her doing? Was just being friends with this man really change him this much? Probably... Was there any other change? ... He got a haircut. That was about it.

What did Gilbert notice? Her skin was more radiant the last time he saw her, if that was even possible. It looked like she was better kept because her skin was glowing with angelic beauty. She really did look like a porcelain doll brought to life and was now given a heart to feel. His plan to pick them both up from their depression by becoming friends worked out perfectly. This thought gave the fallen nation another reason to feel more awesome. Yet, there was something different about her. The look she gave him was... Breaking the "best friends" from their admiring, the driver seemed to notice their constant staring and chuckled to himself. Quickly, they realized they've been staring too long and immediately turned away from each other, covering a pinkish blush that graced their cheeks.

Gilbert cleared his throat. "So, Natalia," he began, a bit shaken. "Vhere vill I be staying? I vill pay for it if you can just drop me off or somezing..."

Natalia made sure he didn't see her face. "You'll be staying with me, Gilbert. At my house."

His head snapped in his friend's direction and even his awesomeness couldn't hold back a larger blush. Damn his pale skin! "Y-your house?"

"Yes. My house. You can stay in the guest bedroom on the first floor."

_'How can she be so cool about zis?'_ "Ummm... Isn't zhere a hotel or somezing I could stay in?"

When she looked at him from the corner of her eye, he could tell that he pushed it. "You do not want to stay at my house, Mr. Beilschmidt?" The leer that she sent him made him shiver and when she pulled her dress above her knee, giving the albino a glimpse of a silver blade, he knew she wasn't playing. Presumably her personal knife she loves to carry around.

"Oh, no! I bet your house is quite lovely! I vould love to stay at your house! Heh heh heh..."

Releasing the rim of her dress and resting her hands in her lap, she smiles at him like an innocent little girl. "Ok, good!"

The German albino winced slightly to the girl's creepy smile. _'Damn zat girl's tenacity...'_ But seriously. Something about her intimidating personality really excited him... (In a pervy way.) _'Vait, vat?'_

As if she read his mind, Natalia flashed him a white smirk of playfulness. Of course, threatening the albino German was another way she teased him. And she could pretty much make him do whatever the hell she wants because, from his quick and terrified reaction, the Belarusian doll could tell he was foolish enough to forget his whip at home. Realization slapped him hard and he shuttered at the thought of being defenseless in the nation, Belarus... But Natalia is his best friend! She wouldn't be that cruel! ... Right?

XXXXX

Thankfully, for the first two days he was there, she wasn't. Except for the occasional jab in the back of the neck with a kitchen knife, they were quite ecstatic, really. And so was the weather. It was a bit windy, but the warm air that drifted with the strong breezes was nice to their skin as they wondered around Natalia's hometown. Her hometown is so small with regular one-story buildings and family businesses. It was certainly more relaxing than his military base full of strict bosses who always seem like they have a stick up their asses, that's for sure. Plus, the people were very nice for living with their feared leader.

And even though she hardly had any idea where she was going, Natalia still guided the German visitor around the local areas. The town wasn't a place where tourists seemed to buzz in and out like Germany's capital, so not many people littered the streets like people in the city do. In fact, Natalia lived in more of a country life, not a city like Gilbert. Not as exciting, but still. Calm and collective. That was her hometown. Thinking back now, Gilbert couldn't imagine how uncomfortable his best friend must have been when she was a guest there. Little did he remember, Natalia spent more time in Russia than in her own nation when she was Ivan's crazy fangirl and he lived in a city larger than Berlin. So not much of a difference in Natalia's part.

So far, their days were spent together, side by side, never splitting up until they separated to go to bed. However, their rooms where next to each other. Not much sadness was wasted when seeing the other leave for the night. Anyway, the two buddies acted like they would if they were on the phone: endless talking for hours. The difference is that they could speak to each other's face and not many playful insults were thrown at the porcelain girl. Maybe it was because she had a weapon at all times, but the truth was that he felt she didn't deserve the horrible insults he could come up with.

Gilbert had heard rumors from the other countries, and frightening facts from Ivan, about how wicked and sadistic the girl could be. How cold, cruel, hateful and utterly terrifying she can act. They use the words "demon" and "sadistic" and "malicious" a lot. Alfred even took the time to looked into a dictionary and write all of the words he could find to describe her. Then he got Francis to turn the list into a poem. Actually, it was quite lovely for a poem about torture. Yet, couldn't they see how beautiful Natalia really was? Over the time he visited Belarus, Gilbert was enjoying the company of the lovely little doll. Her angry aura was replaced with a more bright and uplifting one. Yes, she has a tough exterior that holds death and darkness, he could see that. But after a closer look, you can clearly see the sinless innocence of the misjudged young woman. Gilbert never holds in a content chuckle every time she smiled at him. Yet, there was still something else he could feel in his gut and his heart. Something about that girl that made him want to just caress her face and... And...

_'Touch her? Vat am I zinking? Mein Gott, she's just a friend!'_ He couldn't believe it would even cross him mind! He may be a pervert, but Natalia is just a friend!_ 'A really good von... Who's kind of cute...?'_

He buried that in the trunk of forgotten thoughts in the back of his head, but, somehow, they kept coming back. Her innocence kept reminding him of angels and the way her hair fanned out that one time they were cloud-watching. It was like someone used bars of gold with streaks of platinum to create the porcelain doll. Maybe she was made without a heart so that someone who would give her a piece of their heart and she could be their doll forever... Was he supposed to give her a piece of his? Gilbert wasn't sure, but something tells the girl who is watching them that he was.

"Heh heh heh heh heh..."

XXXXX

The third day. It was a Friday. Another sunny afternoon already ending with a sunset and Natalia declared it was a day to end with a picnic.

"My workers cooked a nice little meal for us and I think it should be eaten outside." she said it in a sing-song tone and her albino companion couldn't help but snicker at her way of expressing her reason.

They were currently in the main room of Natalia's castle-like mansion that settled on top of a hill, six miles away from town. The ex-nation was flipping through the channels of Natalia's moderately sized TV, unable to find a show that he could understand. Almost all of it was in Belarusian... Or Russian. The fuck he knew! It sounded the same to him!

After a moment, Gilbert turned the TV off and shifted himself so his body could face Natalia. "Is zat vhy zey vouldn't let me in ze kitchen all day?"

"I told them not to let you ruin the surprise."

An eyebrow rose at this reply. "Soooo, you planned a surprise for me?" then his well-known flirtatious smirk was out to surprise his now puzzled friend. "Seriously now, Natty. If you vaunted some alone time, you could've said somezing. I understand if even ze terrifying leader of Belarus couldn't resist my awesome charm."

_'Maybe she too wanted something more. Too bad, she didn't know what more was.'_

Her face turned pink at the thought before she gave him a glare of dispute and bestowed her retort with a sharp tongue. "Knock it off, Gilbert. Your charm on me died months ago."

_'Just a facade she had.'_

"Sssssss! Ouch. Burned by ze ice queen."

"Oh shut up!"

"Keseseseses!"

How she hates that creepy laugh of his. Natalia liked his chuckling better. It didn't make her feel she was conversing with a sweet-talking snake that had intentions on eating her. So she huffed and tried dismissed the conversation with a wave of her hand, Gilbert looking at her with a look of victory.

_'But we can't help but think...'_

After another two minutes of playful arguing, because the German is too stubborn to quit now, a servant, around Natalia's age, silently entered with a brown basket of food and a simple black blanket. "E-excuse me, Ms. Belarus..." her voice was close to nothing and she felt like Canada when she realized the two insane nations didn't hear her.

_'What if HE found out about the rising affection?'_

"So I've heard you used to have a crush on France." a wicked grin graced Gilbert's face and he received an angry growl from the porcelain doll. "Mind explaining"

Natalia huffed, feeling sick just thinking about how she had a childish crush on the self-absorbed Frenchie. "It was before I found out he was a flirtatious, self-absorbed jerk like yourself." she grumbled in disgust.

_'Would he be able to handle it?'_

"Vat makes me different from him if you became mein friend and not his?"

"You're easier to get rid of, you rarely flirt with me and you don't bug me with false hospitality just to get in my pants."

_'If not, could he just stay quiet?'_

How rude! They didn't have time to acknowledge the young maid? Fine! She sees how it is! Then the head maid walks in with a duster to see if the other maid gave them their picnic supplies, but she stopped to witness this little banter playing out before them.

"Touché. But vat do you mean by 'easier to get rid of?'"

_'If not, would he just be truthful? Or will he just lie?'_

"I threaten you and you don't push on. I could send you running anytime I want. You know when to give up."

"Heh. I don't see you vanting me to leave your side any time soon."

_'If he does lie, would her friend forgive her anyway and keep the promise?'_

"You'd be lost without me. And I wouldn't want an egotistical albino from Germany running around my country causing trouble."

"Says ze stoic Belarusian vith kitchen knives strapped to her leg."

_'If not, will he become corrupted again?'_

The maids got wide eyes from hearing this. So that's where all the good knives have been going!

"A stoic Belarusian that knows how to use them too."

_'If so, could she win against him with reason?'_

"Is zat a challenge, Natty? You're lucky I don't have mein vhip or else I could do some nasty damage... Some you might enjoy."

The devious smirk on his face sent shivers down her spine and he scooted closer to her. But she retained from losing any composer and crossed her arms, giving him another cold glare. He was alluring, she'll give him that. But she won't give in to it!

"Did you finally grow a pair? Because that's the first time I've heard you've threaten me throughout your whole trip."

_'Will she keep her cool and go forward with the truth?__'_

"Get me a veapon and ve'll see vat happens."

_'Will she forgive him for his rage and still keep their friendship?'_

Ok. That was enough. The head maid didn't want to clean blood out of the carpet, so she let a loud "ahem!" to snap the violent nations from their seemingly endless feud. Blinking for a few seconds, as if they were released by a spell, and then registering their current position... Their faces were just centimeters away.

"Make love, not war. Right, m'lady?" the head maid had her arms crossed and she was quite interested in, what she thinks is, their growing relationship. Like Katyusha, the older worker worried about Natalia's social life and even though Gilbert isn't the best influence, it was wonderful to see her boss come out of her rugged shell of ice and self-hate. "So are you two going to kiss or do we have to leave?"

Pausing for only a moment, Natalia and Gilbert both scooted to opposite ends of the love seat, looking away so they don't see each other's tomato faces. The younger maid couldn't help a giggle escape as she skipped to the "friends" and set the basket of food in front of them.

"Don't be shy of affections now!" she sang before skipping back to the kitchen, leaving them bewildered at what she meant.

In perfect unison, they called back, "What do you mean by that?"

All they got for a response was another giggle. Finally, Natalia got sick of being flustered and abruptly rose from her seat. "L-let's just go!"

XXXXX

Natalia pretty much dragged Gilbert for the whole walk, not wanting to miss the sun setting or the stars creeping out. Behind her house were just miles and miles of hills with lush, untouched grass. The farther they went, the greener the grass got until the impatient doll couldn't see her home anymore. Gilbert was panting like a dehydrated dog, leaning forward with his hands on his knees, and she smiled at this while placing the blanket.

It took 15 minutes to go from their house to their current location and not once did they stop for a breath, which is why the albino man was pulled for most of the way. Hills surrounded Natalia and Gilbert, none of it disturbed or occupied by anyone but the Earth itself. It would be nice to keep it like that, but Natalia knew her country was still growing like everyone else's. So she might as well enjoy it while it lasts. Gilbert, finally having air in his lungs again, was quite ticked at the platinum blond girl.

"Vhy ze hell... Did ve have to run... All ze vay here?" groaning with great displeasure, Gilbert removed his glove and ran his slender fingers through his moon-white hair before giving the girl a light glare.

"We didn't run," she replied like a snob would. "I just had to drag your ass out here because you were walking too slowly."

After laying down the blanket, Gilbert plopped down instantly. "I don't zink you need to rush our date here, liebe."

Blood rushed to her face as she sat down across from him, setting the basket in the middle. "It's not a date, you weirdo!"

"Vell zen, vat is it?"

"It's... Just something friends do... Da?" She honestly had no idea. Natalia has only been on a couple of picnics with her sister, and one time with Ivan, but never with someone outside of her family. It was a BIT awkward for this girl with midnight blue eyes.

Not really seeing the problem with this fact, the demon-eyed man just shrugged. "I guess. I've never been on a picnic."

"WHAT?"

A sudden jolt of fear causes the older nation to nearly fall backwards when his little "liebe" shot forth to her hands and knees. Her face had the look of astonishment and bemusement. Maybe it was a bit of an overreaction, but this girl lives in the country. Just because she stalked her brother for the majority of her life doesn't mean she didn't go home every two years. Just... Every two months... For a week...

"Vell... Ja. I've lived in ze city my whole life." he explained, recovering his balance again. "Honestly, I've never saw vat vas so amusing about picnics. Sitting outside and eating? Nein, danke. Sounds unawesome."

"..."

The look she gave him was a look of great displeasure and annoyance before she gave a snort and began setting the food on the blanket.

"You're lucky you're my friend or else I would cut you open and use your nerves as yarn for my scarves." Her voice turned dark and her thick Russian accent could be heard perfectly... As if she was trying to imitate Ivan...

A shutter came from Gilbert as his face turned a bit blue. "You're a charming little beast, aren't you?"

Natalia's smile returned. "Only for you, Beilschmidt." Her voice didn't change.

"Greaaat..."

Different kinds of foods were placed on the blanket. There were a total of five Belarusian foods. Foods like Draniki, a shallow-fried pancake of grated or ground potato, flour and egg, topped with apple sauce for sweetness, and khaladnik, a cold borscht made of beets and served with sour cream, hard-boiled eggs, and boiled potatoes. And what to drink! ... Vodka! Gilbert gave her a puzzled look.

"Should ve really be drinking vodka? I heard zis stuff is pretty strong."

Before he knew it, an open palm struck the pale man's cheek. A nasty slap echoed through the whole valley. Natalia's words came out enraged when she spoke. "Don't you DARE insult my customs! You don't think I KNOW how strong vodka is?"

Wow! He really ticked her off!

"I harelki navat nie tym, što mocnaja heta ŭsiaho toĺki 40 adsotkaŭ alkaholiu, vy idyjot! Kali vy nikoli nie abražać mianie, klianusia, ja budu vykarystoŭvać vašu halavu jak šar dlia boŭlinha dlia maich zabaŭ!"

Ok, saying Gilbert really ticked her off is an understatement. Scared as fucking hell, the albino shrunk back to the edge of the blanket. He had no idea what she was cursing in her native tongue, but Gilbert guessed that she said he was an idiot at one point... Maybe... But seriously. Could she really blame him for what he said? He's German, not Slovakian! What does he know about vodka, except that the cutesy demon, Ivan, drinks it too?

Then again, he was talking to Ivan's sister...

"Ok! Just calm down! No need to flip out, Natalia..." Holding out one hand, he talked in a smooth voice... Or a shaky one. "Zere's no reason to get angry. I'm sorry... Ok? I'm sorry for... Insulting your... Customs... But let's just calm down and eat some kartoffelpuffer."

He held up the plate of potato pancakes. Natalia's bangs covered her eyes, but her thick needle-like glare could be sensed as she glanced at the plate in front of her. Then she looked at him. The gleam of her midnight eyes caused the German albino to shiver with fear before she snatched one of the potato pancakes and huffed.

"It's called Draniki..."

... Soooo, was this picnic going good or bad? Was she really angry or was it just something to make him feel bad? Either way, he felt bad. DAMN HER AGAIN!

"Natalia, I-"

He was interrupted with a spoonful of Borscht. "Eat." She hissed, pulling the spoon back out, placing it in a bowl and passing it on to her bewildered buddy. A little bit of the red liquid dripped from his lips. Maybe she needed a little quiet time...

XXXXX

The sun was no longer present. The moon was beginning rise and now Natalia couldn't be happier. She focused more on the galaxies towering above their heads than her half of the food she shared with her albino friend. She was whispering prayers in her native tongue and quietly singing. Gilbert had an incredulous expression on his face. What happened to the stoic, cold-hearted Natalia? He didn't mind her happiness, but what the pale man didn't know was why.

Getting a bit impatient, Gilbert cleared his throat. "Natty. You gonna eat?"

Weird... Was she just frightened a bit? Slowly, she turned to Gilbert... She was a bit... Nervous? What the hell?

"Um... Da... It's just... I didn't come here JUST for a picnic."

Gilbert paused in mid swallow and he choked on his Draniki, coughing and wheezing before just swallowing the whole thing. "Vat now?"

Now she was hesitant. What's gotten in this girl? She hummed. She played with her bow. She took a quick drink of vodka. Then she sighed and sat up with her back straight, trying to maintain her confidence. But now Gilbert was just appalled. Why she acting like she's gonna... Propose to him? What?

His pale face was painted a lovely Carmine red, taken aback at the incredulous thought. _'NONONONONONONO! Zat's not it at all! Ve're just friends!'_

Natalia, seemingly oblivious of the German's sudden paranoia, smiled sweetly as she held out a small, beautifully wrapped box topped with a bow that matched the color's of her lovely midnight blue irises. "Gilbert... I'm not good with this shit, so just take it."

... He looked at the box. Then he looked back at the doll. "Vat is it?"

"It's a present! Is your brain really dead?"

Rude... Grumbling, Gilbert took the small offering. He examined it. It was wrapped in a solid grey colored wrapping. Wrapped professionally, he might add... So she probably bought it and got it wrapped while they were at the shopping district in town._ 'Little sneak...'_ Seeing that his little ninja was growing impatient, he shrugged and carefully tore open the top and opened the white box under the wrapping... Something glittered in the moonlight. With much delicacy, a small egg slid from the box and into the ex-nation's gloved palm. But, it wasn't an egg. Well, it was an egg, but not a real one. It was a Faberge egg. Milky white painted and caged with pure gold that reflected beautifully from the moon. His red eyes grew soft, yet they became ecstatic as he scanned the lovely present. His smile grew wider when he saw that it even had clear crystals on the sides. The designs where so simple, yet they had a strong regal feel. Gilbert wasn't a regal kind of guy, everyone knew that. But... It almost made him want to squeal like a teenage girl who just got a car for her birthday... Almost!

"But... Vhy?" was his only response. Even when she spoke, he didn't take his demon eyes off the fancy egg.

"It's just... A way of saying thank you..."

Now he focused on her. "Huh?"

"I wanted to say thank you... Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for not running away like all of the others do. Thank you for being different and for being able to support me, even when I don't deserve it... Thank you for being... So nice and... Understanding..."

"Hm...?"

Bitter tears were threatening to fall. Her glossy eyes staring back at his own blood red ones. "I've never had a real friend before, Gil... And I'm... So happy..." One tear fell... Then another... And another...

Even though tears where bitter, they looked as though they were filled with sugar to the ex-nation. The way her perfect skin began to dampen to the tears... She was so beautiful. The tears fell to her dress, but neither of them noticed. All they could do was smile before he reached out and wipes her bitter-sweet drops away...

"Danke, Frau Natalia... I love it... But ve must return to ze house... It's getting late and I need to leave in ze afternoon..." As much as it killed him to say it. Gilbert didn't want to move just yet... But they couldn't stay. They both needed their energy back from their busy day.

Hesitant at first, the porcelain-skinned woman nodded and began putting things away.

**AND DONE! FINALLY! I was a little discouraged while writing this and I was rushing the ending because I REALLY wanted to finish this and I'm just so tired and BLAH!**

**Well, here it is. Have fun!**

**Facts:**

**Draniki is basically just fried potato shavings with your choice of toppings. (I.e., apple sauce for sweetness or cottage cheese for bitterness. Whatever you're going for). They're also called kartoffelpuffers in Germany, though I got this all off of Wikipedia. So I may be wrong. XD**  
**Also, khaladnik is a kind of Borscht. You know what? They're both explained in the story! I don't have to repeat myself!**  
**And I know this takes place in Belarus, but I just went with Russian dishes because I'm learning more about Russia then Belarus.**

**And for the egg? I just based the egg off of this one egg on a Belarusian wedding stuff website. Funny how this egg is used as a box for a wedding ring. XD But in this case, it is used as a simple present. No proposals in this Fanfic! I'm sorry! XD**

**Anyway, translations... Not all is correct. No bodies perfect! XP**

**Dobry dzień = Good morning (Belarusian)**  
**Hallo = Hello (German)**  
**Nien Danke = No thank you (German)**

**Really long one!**  
**I harelki navat nie tym, što mocnaja heta ŭsiaho toĺki 40 adsotkaŭ alkaholiu, vy idyjot! Kali vy nikoli nie abražać mianie, klianusia, ja budu vykarystoŭvać vašu halavu jak šar dlia boŭlinha dlia maich zabaŭ!**  
**I forget what most of it was. But she's explaining here that vodka is only 40% alcohol, which it's not that strong, and Gilbert better not insult her like that again or else she'll use his head like a bowling ball... Huh. I did remember most of it! XD**

**Hetalia does not belong to me, sadly...**

**BTW, thank you for being patient. Like it says on my... Account thing, I'm usually not inspired to do stuff most of the time. And because I've suffered from people not correcting my grammer most of the time, there might be many grammer mistakes. I'm sorry about that. But people at home and at school don't really correcting me. So sorry about that. Thank you for understanding.**


	6. Love

Chapter 6: Love

The white-painted door clicked behind him and he took a step towards his bed, setting the most awesome gift he's ever gotten on the nightstand next to where he slept. Gilbert heard the sheets POOF when his exhausted body hit the puffy bed of the guest room. It felt so good to lie down now. How his legs ached...

All of that walking. All of that drama. All of that food... Natalia had to eat the rest of her food quickly before they could leave. It was... Cute, the way she stuffed all of the food into her tiny mouth. He chuckled and told her she looked like a skinny chipmunk who just found its food storage in the middle of winter... Then she flicked his forehead and continued eating. She couldn't tell, but his heart was beating a mile a minute. Wanting to break his ribs as it pumped confusion and passion into his brain. She never noticed, but his breath would hitch every five minutes. Every time she looked at him with those crystal-like eyes. He could stare at her angelic beauty for hours. If he could, he could use every single word that meant beauty to describe the porcelain doll of Belarus... But...

"Ve're just friends..." he breathed in a husky voice, so tired of movement."Just friends... Nozing else..."

Gilbert rolled to his back and rubbed his pale white face, blood red irises staring at the ceiling fan above him. The word "Bielaruś" carved into each blade. He figured it said Belarus in its native language. It was quite obvious, but he wondered how she would pronounce it. His gaze switched to the Faberge egg he had received from his Belarusian friend... It was a soft white, like his hair, with a cage-like design of gold keeping it in. It was a beautiful gift, just like her. Gilbird might enjoy it too. Thinking it's a real egg. Maybe try to hatch it... The thought had the albino chuckling a bit before turning back to the ceiling once more. He should have brought Gilbird. He would have loved Natalia. He'd probably fly around her head, tweeting and such. Use that cute little bow on her head as if it were a nest... She'd giggle, he'd chuckle as he took her hand in his. Their eyes would lock as he cupped her cheek. Pulling her closer until...

"AUGH!" Gilbert shot out of bed and slapped himself hard. "No! Not again! I can't zink of zat!"

... But he only sighed after a minute. All he wanted was friendship. Just a simple one! Just having fun, just simple teasing, just friendly events they could share on special occasions. Visit each other and have some more innocent fun before leaving with a hug and a goodbye. Make up their own little handshake. Maybe combining their languages to make up a new one so no one else can understand and they could just laugh at their confusion. Pranking other nations, gossiping about who's dating who, who's cheating on this person. Who's done this, why this is this. Why their voices are changing, why their bodies are changing, why he doesn't want to be just friends anymore...

"It... It's like growing up all over again..." he whispered to himself.

To Gilbert, their friendship resembled two childhood friends going through the effects of puberty. They started with an innocent bond that held them close. Talking, laughing, teasing, learning about each other, growing close... But now, he was noticing something more. He remembered, the first time he saw her; she was an innocent, misunderstood young woman who was in a deep state of depression. But over time... She became more enlightening, fun and even attractive. Well, more attractive. Her eyes seduced him without her notice, her body's curves were more obvious to him now... And his own changes made him feel a like a fucking hormonal teenager...

... Back in the fields. When he said they needed to leave... It's not like he wanted to leave. Sitting under the pale moonlight with the most beautiful girl he's ever met. Even more beautiful than Elizabeth. With the platinum blond hair that swings down to the small of her back. To him, it resembled a silver blade. It looked as though it could leave small, yet painful stings if the tips where to swipe at you... Like a whip. And her porcelain skin... It's so pale, almost like his. But with a more... Tan color... 'A pale tan, I guess...' Then there were her dark, almost black, blue eyes. He noticed something... When she was focused on the moon, it looked as though she knew the moon as if it were a person. A person she loved deeply and it reflected off her eyes as a crescent moon. And when she looked at him... It was still there...

His eyes grew wider. "It was still zere... Does she... Love me too?"

"GO AWAY!"

It wasn't until he heard a scream that Gilbert sat up on his bed and he looked at the wall to his left. "N-Natalia?"

XXXXX

_'She was alone again... No one was there, of course. She's always alone. No one was there for her. Not her sister. Not her brother. Not Alfred, not Ravis, not Toris... Not even Gilbert._

_Her heart ached at the last one... He wasn't there. Did he even care that she was alone? Did he know she was alone? She tried to call for him, but she couldn't speak. Her voice was gone! She got scared. No one would hear her if she screamed! This was bad. She had to leave now. But when she did, a strong hand grabbed her from behind._

_"Leaving? Already? But you just got here..." The voice was deep and husky, obviously male... He sounded... Hungry... "You're too pretty to leave now!"_

_She ripped herself away from his grip and screamed a silent "No!" to the man, turning to run away. But he grabbed her once again and brought her into an uncomfortable embrace. She tried to wiggle and flail, struggling to escape his rope-like grip, but he was too strong. But she still struggled._

_"Feisty girl! You'll be fun..." His words stung like dry ice on her neck, and his tongue of freezing metal glided on her creamy neck._

_No no no no no! Not that! Sharp jaws bit her neck, drawing alarmingly large amounts of blood from her now withering body. She tried to scream, but her voice was mute. She couldn't do anything. The blood continued to pour and now the man, who couldn't care less about her pain, was stroking her curves. Her legs. Dangerously close to her crotch. Even though she felt even weaker, she still thrashed around in his arms. Yet he still did not give. His other hand was shoved up her shirt and it squeezed her breast hard. It hurt so much! He wasn't even trying to make it pleasant. He was just scrapping with needle-like claws! Blood began to draw there too. It wouldn't stop. She screamed again, but was still silent._

_He turned her around and mashed their lips together. His teeth grazed and nibbled on her bottom lip, but to her it felt like he was trying to bite it off! Finally, she was able to push herself away._

_"GO AWAY!" was what she tried to shriek, but it was merely a whisper to her._

_He grabbed her again, biting her neck once more. She screamed once more, more blood was pouring and she heard a bone crack! It wasn't until a drop of salty liquid enter her mouth did she realize that her face was drenched with bitter tears._

_She screamed louder and louder! He began shaking her violently and she continued to scream until she opened her eyes to see two soft crimson irises stare back at her._

_"Natalia! Please wake up!"_

_Huh?'_

Natalia shot up from her bed. Her breath was rapid and she was panting quite heavily. Her heart was aching from working overtime because of her fear. Heat was stinging her cheeks and her clothes where damp in her sweat. Even her face, but it was drenched in tears. 'It was all a dream...' She sighed in great relief.

"Natalia!" a concerned voice called as two firm, yet comforting arms pulled her into a sweet embrace.

She blinked. "Gil...bert?" She sounded dumb, but she wasn't really expecting HIM to wake her up.

"Natalia... I heard you screaming... Are you ok?"

_'He heard my screams...?'_ "Yes... I'm fine... It was only a nightmare..."

"ONLY a nightmare? Natalia, it sounded like Freddy fucking Kruger vas ripping you into pieces!" Even though his voice sounded angry, Gilbert looked as though he was about to cry. "I vas vorried, Natalia. No one screams like zat for no reason..."

She shook her head and looked down. "I'm fine, Gilbert. It was just a dream..."

Gilbert didn't believe it, and when she looked back up he made sure she saw it. But before either of them could say a single word, the door slammed open and a maid stood there with a glass of cold water.

"Ms. Belarus! Are you o-?" She screamed. "What are you doing to her? Don't you hurt her anymore you-!"

Natalia stopped her by holding her hand out. "No! He's just comforting me! I just had another bad dream!"

... Wait... She just said that out loud...

Gilbert growled a bit. "Anozer...?"

"Ummm..."_ 'Crap! Did I really... ?'_

An awkward tension filled the room. The maid was feeling most of it, so she just set the glass down on a nightstand and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Gilbert's grip on Natalia tightened and her cheek was pushed against Gilbert's chest. He felt warm, but her body was still on fire from her nightmare. She could hear his heart beat... It was quick, each beat getting faster by the moment... He was scared. Not angry. Her face softens.

"So... Zis is a regular zing..."

"... Da..."

His breath hitched for a moment. "Vy didn't you tell me?" His voice got lower.

"I didn't think it was important..."

"Not important!" Gilbert pulled way so he could look her in the eyes. "Natalia, you vere screaming! Screaming in pain! Telling somevon to go avay!"

"It's common for me! It doesn't matter!"

"It does matter!"

"How?"

"Because it makes me feel like I can't protect you!"

She paused. "What are you talking about?"

He scowled at her. "Somezing is hurting you, Natalia, and I am your friend. True friends protect one anozer. If zere's somezing hurting you, I vant to fix it. I vant you to be safe." His scowl faded. "Please, Natty... Tell me vat's wrong?"

Natalia just stared at him. She was on the verge of tears. He truly cared. He was worried for her and he was actually doing something about it. She was overjoyed, but she was also afraid to tell him. Abuse from her past? Was he gonna think he could make it right? Or was he gonna give up? No! He wouldn't do that! But... She didn't want to tell him...

"Well... I was alone. In a small room. No one else was there and I was scared. I was about to run away, but a man grabbed me and started talking darkly... He licked me and touched me... And... He bit me... Made me bleed. He scratched me too, making me bleed some more..." Natalia felt the albino tense up and he grimaced, but she continued. "I felt so weak and defenseless. I was trying to scream, but my voice was gone. He kept touching me and he kissed me... It was horrible... But then... You woke me up..."

It was silent. Dead silent. There was nothing but anger coming from the enraged albino. He breathed silent huffs, trying to calm himself down so he doesn't do anything rash. He flinched when she moved, but calmed a bit when he saw that she was reaching for her water. She took a sip, and then put the cup back before turning back to Gilbert and smiling.

"Gilbert... I'm feeling better."

"But, your dream..."

Natalia got to her knees and hushed the pale man with her finger. A dark blush crept to his face. "Gilbert... All I need is to know that you'll be there for me. That you'll protect me if I'm in trouble." Her hand withdrew to her side, her face a little closer to his. "Right?"

His breath got quicker. Her beauty was overwhelming him; she was making is breath ragged and quick. However, he swallowed his fears and spoke, sounding a bit husky as he did so. "Yes. I vill protect you no matter what..."

Now she was glowing. Her radiance was overpowering and his control was melting quicker than ice in a heat wave. A gentile smile graced her face and her face was so close, her breath mingling with his.

"Good..."

Finally, he broke. His hands cupped her cheeks, pulling her forward so he could finally kiss her. She didn't make a noise of surprise, nor did she resist. Natalia returned the kiss eagerly. It was so tender, so sweet, the kiss. They molded together so perfectly, their lips and their bodies. Their chests where flushed up against one another, feeling the heartbeat that they shared. His head tilted a bit so he could kiss her fully. As soon as their lips connected, their hearts became one. Beating like one. Living like one. Acting like one.

And it was right. They matched. Like they should be together. And this time, it wasn't one-sided for Gilbert. He knew she felt the same way. Her lips told him so. How well they fit together and she pushed herself against him. Her chest pushing against his, wanting to feel his heartbeat. He held her by the waist as their lips parted from each other, both of them smiling lovingly at one another with the same beet red blush.

Gilbert smirked a bit and he pulled her down onto the bed. Natalia squeaked at the sudden movement and she wiggled a bit.

"G-Gilbert?" She sounded nervous now. _'Oh, god... He's not thinking about...'_

"I'm sleeping vith you tonight!" He answered quite bluntly as he snuggled up to her. "I'm going to protect you. I find this appropriate enough, ja?"

"O-oh!" _'Oh thank god...'_

He noticed her stutter and a naughty smirk grew on his lips. "Vat? You vanted more?"

Her heart raced. "N-no! This is fine..."

Gilbert shrugged, but his smile stayed. "If you say so."

Hesitant at first, Natalia returned his gentile embrace. She sighed softly and slowly let her eyes shut. Now she was safe. What she felt at the ball? It was just a small bit of joy now. THIS was what completed her. She always wanted this from her brother. Love. True love. But thinking back now... She didn't even care for him. Not even a little, as far as love went.

Before she could drift off again, Gilbert mumbled one last thing. "Ich liebe dich, Natalia..."

Her heart fluttered.

"JA kachaju ciabie."

**AND DONE! Yaaay! I got inspiration from this one video! It wasn't a Natalia and Gilbert video, but it was so sweet! I got inspiration! Yay!**

**Kind of short! Don't care! IT'S SWEET, DAMNIT!**

**Translation:**  
**Bielaruś = Belarus (Belarusian) ... XD**  
**Ich liebe dich = I love you (German)**  
**JA kachaju ciabie = I love you (Belarusian)**

**Yeah. I was SO creative with this chapter title. XP**


	7. Astonishment and Excitment

**Warning: This chapter has SeychellesXEngland. Don't like that couple? Well either deal with it or walk away. Thank you. :3**

**Also, I would like to say that I'm going to be editing this chapter. I don't like how I rushed it. Nope. Not one bit!**

Chapter 7: Astonishment and Excitement

It was a grey and a bit rainy morning in jolly good England. People seemed to scramble around the streets, trying to start this slightly gloomy day without an ill-tempered boss waiting for them at work. Cars screeched to a stop as foolish pedestrians zipped passed to get to work. The city was loud, but a small manor, about ten miles north, is able to escape such loud noises.

In the manor, down the hall from the kitchen, was a large study with a wonderful array of books and memorable photo albums of queens from the past. The shelves reached the ceilings, which was, alarmingly enough, the tallest room in the whole manor. All the other rooms seemed to wrap around it, including the upstairs rooms. Soft classic piano music played on a record player, giving the atmosphere a more refine feel. It's dark, but the large marble fireplace shown enough light to give the two men and a young woman in the center of the large chamber enough light to see one another.

One man, a blond, wavy-haired man in the most stunning silk with colors of white, blue and red, had a radiant smile as he let the blood-colored wine fall past his lips. Another man, dark-skinned with chestnut hair, watched him with forest green eyes and waited for his moment to speak again. The Spanish man fixed his bloody matador outfit a tad, trying to occupy his mind. When the wine was gone, he handed it to the dark-skinned maid with chocolate hair tied in two red bows. Her maid outfit was a simple one that fell past her knees and covered enough of her chest. She took the glass with a smile, and then placed it on a silver tray.

Finally, the matador spoke. "Francis. This is pretty pointless to call another meeting if Gilbert isn't going to be here." Antonio said with obvious annoyance.

Francis' smile vanished and he leaned forward a bit. "Well, zis is what our meeting is about. Gilbert has been avoiding us for months!"

"So?" Antonio let out a hearty laugh, crossing his arms. "A lot of people want to avoid us... Except the lovely chicas, si?"

"Oh, please!" Both men turned to the lovely young maid as she begins pouring tea. "You zree have been doing zis Bad Touch Trio zing ever since Gilbert groped Elizabeth by accident. Don't you zink it's time he grew up?"

"Gilbert? Grow up?" the Spaniard chuckled at the thought. "You're talking about the man who told Francis he invented the crotch cloth!"

"A person can grow up any time. Especially since he's got a new lady under his arm."

The wine-loving Frenchie's smirk returned. "Ohonhonhon! You've heard about zat too, ma fille?"

The two nations smiled at each other and giggled like school girls. Antonio, however, was lost. "Que? Say that again?"

The French man flipped the tips of his luscious hair and he chuckled sweetly. Oh how love excited him. Making him want to sing with the angels and dance with Cupid himself. He stood up and hugged himself... A weird love struck look on his face. "Such a beautiful couple! I knew it from ze first moment I saw zem togezer! Such grace in zeir dance as zey painted ze air with hearts and chocolate!"

"Dancing?" While Francis was reminiscing about the ball that took place in Berlin, what came to Antonio's mind was a loud rave party... He was kind of bemused, but he could believe it. Gilbert did love wild parties. "Really now? I didn't know love could bloom in such a place." A small red tint of coloring flushed his cheeks as a grin grew on his face. "I mean, I know it can really blossom with a few margaritas, but still."

Horror and repugnance replaced the amorous joy in Francis as he snatched the Spaniard from his seat. "What are you talking about you monstre dégoûtant!? I know balls can be a bit slow with ze piano music and such, but zat's how you can really appreciate ze art and ze elegance of-"

"Oh! You're talking about a ball! I thought you meant a place like the Macaw Señorita."

"No, you idiot!" Antonio was shoved back into his seat, looking quite puzzled at his over-dramatic friend. "It was at ze ball in Germany! It was when ze love started!"

The maid took a step forward. "Now hold on. Ze love started in Germany?" Francis gave her an eager nod and she reacted with a slight tilt of her head. "But... My friend, Katyusha, said zat zey had just started dating. Just two weeks ago."

"Huh?" They both turned to the Micronation in confusion.

"I got a call from Katyusha, about two weeks ago, saying zat zey just got together." The maid stared off into space with a dreamy look. "Katyusha couldn't stop giggling. She was so happy for her sister."

Suddenly, the face of Francis appeared in front of her. "Well, what are ze details?! What happened?! How'd he do it?!"

"H-huh? Oh. Ummm... Well... I'm not exactly sure how, but I know zey shared a kiss."

Francis squealed with delight as he jumped back into his chair. "Oh, Marianne!  
Nous devons célébrer ce beau moment de l'engouement de plus en plus et l'amour éternel!"

"Calm down, Francis! Arthur is in a meeting with Toris and he says zat you guys can stay if you don't make any loud noises!"

"But you don't understand, Marianne! Zis is wonderful! If Gilbert can find love again, he won't feel like a big sack of poo poo anymore! He can finally start hanging out with us again and..."

Antonio and Marianne didn't bother listening anymore. It all turned into French nonsense that people solemnly listened to. Actually, the other two didn't really think Francis knew about the whole "boyfriend-girlfriend" thing. The boyfriend would usually want to spend more time with the GIRLFRIEND... Oh well. At least he's happy...

Antonio turned to Marianne with a big smile. "Well, anyway. That's great for Gilbert! Now I just have one question... Who is Gilbert dating? I'm so confused!"

"Oh, he's dating Natalia." she replied simply.

The Spaniard's jaw dropped to the floor. "Que?!"

Marianne giggled lightly and nodded. "Oui. He's finally melted her cold heart of frozen feelings. *Sigh* With just a kiss. Zat's all zat was needed to bring together two nations who have been in a state of depression for mon-"

Marianne was interrupted by a love struck Francis as he wrapped his arms around her thin waste and twirled her around. She screamed as he did so. "And zen all ze wonderful moments, in ze bedroom and at ze restaurants! Maybe go dancing more often, sitting at ze park to feed ze birds!"

Marianne struggled in the French man's arms. "What are you talking about?!"

"I'm talking about how ze lovely new couple will live out zeir wonderful lives! And I'll be sure to make zat happen! I mean, I know how to slip aphrodisiac in one of zeir drinks..."

"That's not love, you nasty frog!"

"Yuck. You spend way too much time with Arthur. Do you even know French anymore?"

"Je vais vous tuer si vous ne me laissez pas aller!" she hissed at him.

Then he squealed again as he dropped her on her bum. "You do still love me!"

"I said Tuer!"

"I know! But you said ze words so beautifully! Like you were singing it just for me!"

Antonio laughed again, but they all froze when the doors of the giant room slammed open. The boom echoed through the room and the three nations turned to see a very irritated, thick-browed English man glaring iron dangers at them.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?! Why are you three making so much noise!?" he roared. He was irritated indeed as he gave Marianne an angered look. "Victoria! I told you they could stay if they kept the noise low!"

Her eye twitched. 'That fucker...' She hated it when he called her by that horrid British name he gave her. It was bad enough she had to work as his maid... "I was trying! But Francis grabbed me from behind! He was in his little love state again."

Arthur grew angrier, but this time it was towards the French man. "I told you, Francis! Victoria is MY maid! And MY maid doesn't date wine loving ninnies like you!"

Francis was now irritated. But with an evil smirk, he hugs the chocolate-haired maid and planted a sweet kiss on her neck. She gasped at this, but she didn't resist. Steam came from Arthur's ears and his face turned into a pinkish red.

The French man couldn't help but smirk at his reaction. "Oh, Arthur... Are you jealous? I always knew you loved little Marianne..."

Both Marianne and Arthur turned pink, but Arthur just grew angrier. He stomped towards the two and yanked Marianne from the arms of the 'wine loving ninny'. "I said she's my maid! And I don't want her dating you because if she does, then I'll have to put up with your cheese smell more then I have to!"

"Don't be so ridiculous! You wouldn't have to deal with me because she would come over to my house! Ohonhonhonhon!"

"NO WAY, YOU CHEESY WANKER! I WOULD RIP YOUR UGLY FROG FACE OFF IF YOU DID!"

"Bring it on, Arty! Give it your best shot!"

And they disappeared is a cloud of dust, throwing fists and pulling hair... Well, Francis was slapping him, but whatever. It was just a pathetic fight like always. That's all you need to know. Marianne huffed as she fixed her uniform, quite annoyed at Francis for teasing her like that and at Arthur for over-reacting. Not like he cared about her anyway. Antonio laughed like a maniac, falling forward out of his chair and gripping his sides as he laughed harder. But at the doorway of the study, still unnoticed, was the man who has the sand-colored hair, his sapphire eyes having an extremely worried look as he watched the two enemies wrestle relentlessly... As pathetic as it was, he wondered if they were ok. He trembled a bit in his spot and mumbled about whether or not he should say something. His eyes locked to the floor, but eventually the hysterical matador was able to calm himself as he tried to get back all the air he lost and finally notice the shy, young, Lithuanian man standing in the large doorway.

A light smile grew on Antonio's face as he got back to his feet and waved a bit to the man. "Hola, Toris!" He greeted in a strong, loud voice. "Nice to see you again, amigo!"

Toris flinched at the call of his name, but he looked up and gave the green-eyed Spaniard a meek smile. "Oh, hello, Antonio. It is nice to see you too. It has been a while."

"Si. It HAS been a while! How long? About... Six months? Yeah! That's it!"

Toris was shocked. Damn! How could time fly so quickly? Is that how long he has been secluded in Ivan's house? Ever since a certain knife-wielding blond stopped bugging Ivan, everything has been quiet... And... Not in a good way... Ivan has become angrier and more aggressive for some reason. No one is allowed to leave the house unless they needed to buy groceries and even then you couldn't be alone. It's like the demon-like nation has become clingier to the other nations. Toris had the worst luck. He was rarely allowed to leave his room. God, it was boring in there! And he always feared the psycho Russian would barge in at any moment and maul him. For what reason, he didn't know. But it wouldn't be good. Either way, he was to sit in his room with paranoia clouding the small sanctuary as he sat on the bed and waited for something, anything, to happen... And that's when Arthur called and asked for Toris to visit him for tea. And thank god for that! Maybe Arthur noticed that no one has seen the feeble Lithuanian man for such a long time. Or maybe he just wanted some tea. It didn't matter. Toris would move in with Arthur for a while if he got the opportunity!

... But seriously. Toris could understand the giant's pain. Natalia was a beautiful young woman, perfect in every way. It didn't matter how terrifying she made herself appear. A mask of bloody iron to cover her true tenderness she wanted no one to see. But he saw it... Toris was one of the very few who could see through her facade and his love for her ran deep into his heart with her natural beauty made him dizzy with infatuation. He would do anything to just spend one moment with that woman, even if it cost him his life. His heart shattered when he learned that Natalia refused to visit her brother any longer, which means he couldn't see her as much as he wanted. Toris knew she didn't hate him much, so he thought maybe he could visit her at her house, but no. Ivan had forbidden him to see her... Oh, God, he couldn't stop thinking about her ever since... She soon invaded his dreams. Some filled with romance, some filled with lust. His mind was hardly off of the Belarusian beauty...

The man's face was blank and Antonio frowned. 'Yeesh. What's up with him?' He thought to himself before clapping in the ear of the sapphire-eyed man. "Toris! Wake up!"

"H-huh?!" A bright pink blush of embarrassment clouded his pale face. He really needed to stop doing that. People probably think he's a hermit now... Can't make them think something is wrong with him or they'd start questioning him and his sanity. Don't want that! "O-oh! So sorry, Antonio! I was just... Thinking. Ehehehe..." Toris whispered in a small voice.

Antonio just looked at him funny. "Well... If you say so, man." he shrugged before turning back to the dust cloud in the middle of the room.

Toris looked too and tilted his head a bit. "Um... Why are they fighting?"

The loving Spaniard shrugged and smiled. "Oh, Francis was just teasing Arthur. You know how worked up he gets when Francis is visiting." he flashed a cheeky grin. "Especially when little Marianne is around."

Toris kind of returned the smile, feeling a bit more confident to converse. "O-oh! Because Arthur likes Marianne, right?"

"Si!"

The maid scoffed at the remark while dusting off her uniform with a stone-faced expression. "If you zink making me his servant and ordering me around like some petty slave, zen, yes, he's just smitten with me." she spoke nonchalantly as she waved her arm in the air with a quick flick before fixing her bows.

"Oh, Marie, don't give me that he-forced-me-to-be-his-servant crap. You pull that put whenever someone takes out the He Likes You card. Why are you trying so hard to ignore it?"

The tan islander gave him a look of repulsion and she growled in anger. "I am not ignoring it! He just never shows it!"

Antonio's cheery smile changed instantly to an irritated look aggravation. "Because the fool is too stubborn to say it out loud!" He finally bellowed in a booming voice, which still did not interrupt the war between the English and French men. "I remember when I walked in his office one time. He was watching you gardening just outside his window! A look of pure want on his face, his eyes in a haze. He watched you for a good ten minutes until I had to wake him up! Then there was this one time, he actually tried to cook some French food that you would like. Of course, he failed horribly. And didn't you see how angry he was when Francis had you in his arms? Dios mio! I was sure he was going to lose his mind! And I was right! Look at him!" He pointed to an enraged Arthur holding the Frenchie by his shirt collar and bashing Francis' head against the wall repeatedly. "He's gonna give him a concussion just because he put his hands on you! If that isn't love, then my whole purpose in life has been a lie."

... Now everything was silent... So awkwardly silent... Except a small gasp that escaped from Marianne. The ribbon she was fixing just fluttered to the floor as her arms froze in position. Her deep brown eyes flashed for a moment before she dashed out of the room, her apron falling off as she rushed out of the door.

'Uhhh, is that a good thing?' Antonio and the temporarily forgotten Toris thought in unison.

"Um... Is she going to be o-" Another flash and Arthur was already out the door, calling for his runaway maid desperately and leaving the Lithuanian man in confusion. "... K?"

A chuckled came from the matador next to him. "Me and my big mouth. Pero, cómo puede este mundo vivir sin ella?"

Francis chuckled too, despite the fact that his head was pounding. He combed his luscious gold hair with his slender fingers while he staggered slightly to a standing position before casually strolling over to the other men like nothing ever happened. He whipped his hair, giving a hurt smile that would drive any woman mad. He brought his hand up to the Spaniard's shoulder and used him as a support. Antonio didn't mind it though.

"You did good, mon ami..." his breathlessly spoke, keeping one sapphire eye opened."Now, give me some wine. I need a drink..."

Shaking his head, the dark-skinned man reached over to a small table and picked up a small glass of wine, complying with his friend's wish as he handed it to him. "It's days like these when I wonder how long you would live if you were just a mortal."

Francis waved off the question as he took a small, delicate sip of his red wine. And instantly, he was back to life! Doing a quick twirl and standing up straight with his skin glowing a radiant light that made him a beacon of beauty once more! He squealed before retaining his cool once more. The Frenchie stood proudly and he pointed a single finger at Antonio. "Now, back to business!"

Ok, now Toris was truly puzzled. 'Is wine his source of power or something!?' The sandy-haired man could never figure out Francis and his "enchanting" ways. But he didn't exactly question it. Questioning this Frenchie's motives or powers just lied in madness.

"If Gilbert is going to get with zis girl, zen we shall let him! We'll keep a good eye on him and if zings go bad-!"

"Stop right there, amigo." Antonio quickly hushed the Frenchie with a look of distaste. "I know what you're going to say. Aphrodisiac is out of the question. You should know better!"

Francis chuckled, pushes the Spaniard's white-gloved hand away from his mouth. "Antonio, Antonio, Antonio... Have you not realized it yet? Of course, my romance is always filled with lust, Ohonhonhon."

"Yeah, but this time I'm going to have to restrain you."

"Is zat a promise? 3"

"I hate it when you do that..."

"Um, guys?"

Toris had to claim their attention once again. Either he's just transparent to most of the world or these guys have the attention span of a freaking squirrel.

"What exactly are you two talking about?" the Lithuanian man quietly muttered, keeping his head bowed as he watched them and just twiddling with his fingers.

Francis couldn't hold in another squeal as he hugged the feeble Lithuanian. "Oh, just one of ze most wonderful zings zat could have happened to our dear friend, Gilbert! He got a new girlfriend! And an enchanting one at zat."

"G-Gilbert?! He's got a new... Girlfriend?" 'How did that man get a new lady under his arm?!'

"Oui oui! He's met a nice young one! Not too young, of course, unlike Feliciano. But still!"

"I still have no idea how he was able to get past that barrier of anger and survive more than five minutes with that... Lady. I don't hate her, but... Sometimes..."

"Who is it?!"

Francis chuckled once more and flipped his hair... Again! "Well, I'd you must know."

**XXXXX**

**AND DONE! FUUUUUU! It's terrible! I just know it!  
... Oh, but I had to do something. I haven't updated in so long. Gr! Damn laziness!**

**Translation:**  
**Chicka= Girls, ladies, chicks. Whatever you call them. (Spanish)**  
**Que?= What? (Spanish)**  
**Si= Yes (Spanish)**  
**Dios mio= My God (Spanish)**  
**Pero, cómo puede este mundo vivir sin ella?= But how can this world live without it? (Spanish)**  
**Oui= Yes (French)**  
**Ma Fille= My daughter (French) Why daughter? IDK...**  
**monstre dégoûtant= Disgusting monster (French)**  
**Nous devons célébrer ce beau moment de l'engouement de plus en plus et l'amour éternel!= We should celebrate this beautiful time of excitement more and everlasting love! (French)**  
**Je vais vous tuer si vous ne me laissez pas aller!= I'll kill you if you do not let me go! (French)**  
**Tuer= Kill (French)**  
**Mon ami = My friend (French)**  
**Frog= A british word for a French man**

**I say I did pretty good for my level of French. XD**  
**Although. I did look up the part about the "everlasting love." x3**

**Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't update in forever and to tell you the truth, this chapter is kind of short. I must apologies. ^^'**


	8. Escaping Anger

Chapter 8: Escaping Anger

The day ended peacefully after Arthur and Marianne left the room; they never heard from the two after that incident. Toris sat with Francis and Antonio, listening to their short conversations about girls and such. The Lithuanian was silent, but he contributed to the conversations a couple of times. The next day, he left at 8 for the airport. However, he never spoke a word to anyone once he woke up that day. All just seemed like a routine. Like he was a robot going through the everyday motions.

Toris returned home, silent and blank. The flight back was ok. The car ride was just fine. Ivan was the same as ever. Still a bit cranky and sour with that murderous vibe that seemed to follow him like stink follows a skunk. As he passed, Toris didn't cower, which Ivan felt was odd. Yet not odd enough to actually confront him about it. No one else passed him in the halls. No maids with their steel heels clicking against the hardwood or the soles of rubber boots his Baltic friends would wear. He was alone. Only the beats of his heart was what he acknowledged... Sort of.

...

..

When the door clicked behind him was when he finally lost it.

A scream emitted from the man as he brought his fist down on the well crafted desk across from his bed in his room, smashing it into two. Heavy pants echoed through the hollow room, his knuckles bleeding. It didn't come to mind at the moment. Toris was not one for violence. He'd rather avoid it at all costs. But yesterday... What he heard in England... "Oh god, no... Please!" he cried out as if he were being stabbed in the back and crying louder like someone twisted the knife inside him.

"No... Anyone but that horrid man! Not again!" he fell to his knees and pounded the floor over and over. No one could hear it. He felt too weak to cause a real commotion. "Why her?! Why me?! Why him?! Oh, God!"

He sobbed and cried; over and over he shouted, "No! Not him!"

... But it got him nowhere. For almost a half an hour, he cried still. Pounding on the floor as if he were trying to summon something to fix his pain, trying to get someone's attention. To tell him it was just a cruel joke! A sick, cruel, despicable joke! But no one did... Unfortunately, the walls and floors were thick. No one could hear his pointless wailing. How sorrow and anger swelled together into one, it pushed him over the edge of tranquility. Tranquility he's been holding onto for all these years, ever since Ivan took him in. It never faltered until now. A puddle was forming under the Lithuanian man as his tears made it bigger with each drop. A reflection was shone... His reflection; a reflection of a pathetic man

No... He had to control himself...

Now only the sound of his ragged breathing was heard. One more tear dropped as he picked himself up and sat himself on his bed. He clutched for his heart, still taking shaky deep breaths and wiping away the tears that threaten to leak again. Toris was a wreck. He became a stoic robot into a pathetic Italian in just five seconds (No offense, Italians. This is Hetalia logic). But he just couldn't believe it... Of all people in the still-growing population of 10 trillion humans of this Earth, it had to be Gilbert Beilschmidt... That self-centered bastard... He stole the heart of his dear, sweet and innocent Natalia? His Belarusian angel that kept him captivated for years? His breath hitched at the thought of them together at all as he buried his face into his knees and sobbed.

"N-no! She can't b-be i-in love with th-that m-m-monster!" his sobs were muffled and he mentally slapped himself for crying once again. "I doubt he even loves her at all. Just another woman he can dump out in the streets! That's what he must think..."

So many thoughts raced around the man's head. Mostly questions. _'How could this happen?! How did it happen?! How could she fall for a man like that?'_

The first two questions were beyond him, but the last one he could take a guess. "H-he always goes for the innocent ones. The quiet girls that sit alone in a corner, minding their own business until HE comes along... Sweeps them off their feet and sings them into a magical land where she's the princess. She gets whatever she wants... Then it all ends with a night of wonder... And in the morning, reality crashes down and he leaves them in a hotel room to rot in the foolish fantasies he promised them... But, oh! This time he wants to keep her?!" His head was throbbing. He was still crying. Damnit!

"That despicable, rotten, self-centered, malicious, perverted, twisted man! I hate him! I HATE HIM! GOD DAMNIT!" He snatched a pillow and tore it in half with no problem.

Hate fueled him. His hate sunk into his mind and pulled out ever single embarrassing, excruciating and downright terrible memory of that horrid albino! From his childhood, to his awkward teen years and even from two days ago! Cotton floated in the air. Toris threw chunks off his pillow's cotton stuffing around the room, imagining he was gutting out Gilbert's organs, bones and nerves! He threw the sheet down to the hard wood floor. Curses and swears were carelessly flung around and bounced off the thick walls just to hit Toris, irritating him even further. The words that echoed just came back... Sounding like that demon! He was insulting him! He was laughing at him and that's all he could hear! It burned... Burned into his memory. He was a bully. A tormentor! A punisher! An executioner of peace! That's how it's always been.

But it was just a picture... Of course. Now Toris was ashamed.

He sat back down on his bed and the cold tears resumed once more. He was pathetic... This was probably why Natalia was driven to his arms. Because he was too feeble and fragile to admit his feelings. He never told her how beautiful she is or how important she was t the world. How much she was loved by her family and how her strong will and tenacity made her so... Enchanting, in a way. He let her slip from his arms and never protected her. He didn't warn her about men like Gilbert! It was his entire fault because he never did anything! He only watched her drift away... Just like when he watched her relationship with Ivan crumble.

_'I'm terrible! I'm the worst man alive! I let my Natalia fall into Gilbert's greedy hands. I need to make things right. I need to tell her!'_ But realization smashed him against a brick wall. _'But Gilbert would pound me into nothing if I tried to take her back! What... Do I do?'_

**XXXXX**

**Not again? This has happened before? Weird...**

**Wow. A few months later, I give you people a short, crappy chapter... I'm a terrible writer! I'm sorry! *Sob***

**But, yeah. Here's chapter 8. Why did it take so long to make such a short chapter? Well, I haven't been working on JUST this chapter. I've also been working on four other stories, about to start a fifth. This was what I was afraid of! I start a story, get really deep into it, then I get ideas for other stories and after that I'm just gone.**

**Also, I just wanted to get this damn thing done! I wanted to write more romance, but, unfortunately, the romance is kind of over until one point. Now I'm just so... I don't know.**

**Anyway, this chapter WILL be revised and edited. I. Hate. It. I really do. It's too short and kind of pathetic.**

**I do not own Hetalia and its characters.**

**Warning for swears... I think... Err, I already forgot. Tell me if there are bad swears just in case. :3**


End file.
